Life of Dance
by girlwhosings
Summary: [UPDATE] CHAPTER 17 THE END! Eriol and Tomoyo had finally gone to America to pursue their dreams. But somehow, things weren't working out well as what Tomoyo had imagined...
1. The Ugly Duckling

(A/N: This is my first E+T story! Please R&R and I'm really sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes! Now, let's proceed to the story! Hope you'll like it! ^-^ (Please remember to R&R!) )  
  
+~+  
  
" 1, 2, 3, 4! Keep on the beat! Come one! 1, 2, 3, 4! Sayama, you're outta the beat! And so are you, Daidouji!" Cried a female ballet instructor, Madam Shakers. " Good, Sayama! You're back into your beat! Daidouji, you're still no good!"  
  
" Alright, stop!" Announced Madam Shakers. " Everyone, all of you did a good job, except you, Daidouji. Try to relax more when you dance. Listen to the rhythm of the music carefully. We'll be practicing for the competition next month soon! Which is actually 3 weeks from now... Alright, that's it for today!" She announced as the ballerinas separated and went to the changing room.  
  
~*~  
  
" Look at that Daidouji freak! She can't even dance!" Whispered a brown- haired girl, Akiko.  
  
" Sou! How are we going to win in the competition with such an idiot like her!" Replied a black-hair girl, Hanako.  
  
" Oh, never mind her! She's retarded! I wonder why Madam Shakers looked up so much on her!" Said their leader, a blonde-hair girl, Deborah. " What is important is, if she doesn't dance well, no one would be looking at her! Everyone will be looking us, the graceful ballerina! Ha, ha!" Laughed the gang and they walked away.  
  
No one really looks on me... Thought the dark, purple-haired girl. Everyone thinks that I'm too retarded to dance. She thought as she washes her face with the tap water. I'm not as stupid like what others think I am. I'm just... I'm just... to shy to dance in front of everyone. She thought as tear drip down from her cheeks. I could dance like a swan when no one's looking...  
  
She wiped away her tears and looked herself in the mirror with a smile.  
  
" Daijoubu! Ganbatte ne, Tomoyo chan."  
  
~*~  
  
" Nani?! Demo, anechan, you think I can handle all these stuff?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Of course not." Said Mizuki Kaho, a well-known ballerina instructor. " I will be the one instructing the show." She said.  
  
" Phew!" Heaved Eriol.  
  
" But," Said Kaho.  
  
" Nani?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" You will be the male lead in the show and you are in charge of choosing the female lead." She explained.  
  
" What?! Me?! Why not you choose Josh or Taro?! Why me?!" He asked.  
  
" You dare to disobey me...?" Asked Kaho with a slightly angry face.  
  
" Hai, hai! I've got it, I've got it! I'll be the male lead and I'll be choosing the female lead, alright?" Asked Eriol with a fake smile.  
  
" That's better!" Said Kaho as she pinched Eriol's cheek. Eriol rubbed his hand against it.  
  
" Then I'll go now. I'm meeting Yamazaki." Said Eriol as he wears he shoes. " Ja, mata ashita!" He bid good bye and closed the door.  
  
" Itterasshai!" Cried Kaho.  
  
Great! Now I'm in great responsible for the show. And if I choose the wrong lead for the show and lose in the competition, I'll be dead meat! He thought.  
  
" Hiiragizawa Eriol, you're such an unlucky guy!"  
  
~*~  
  
How am I supposed to dance well in front of so many people? Tomoyo as she receives the change from the cashier in a bakery shop. My legs get weak when I people looks at me! In this rate, how am I supposed to dance well?  
  
" What am I going to do? What am I suppose to do?" Said Tomoyo to herself.  
  
" Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" Cried Eriol as he looks at the time on his watch.  
  
He ran and accidentally bumped onto Tomoyo and they both fell back onto the floor.  
  
" Itai...! Sir, where are your eyes?! Can't you see where you are walking to?!" Cried Tomoyo.  
  
" Hey, can't you give your way to me when you see me rushing?!" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Hey, you are the one who bumped onto me and you're blaming me?!" Asked Tomoyo in a loud voice.  
  
" Hey, hey, miss, it was YOU who was the one who made us bump!" He cried. " Besides, I'm rushing and YOU should be the one giving way for me to go!"  
  
" What...? You...!!!"  
  
" Dame! Oh no, I'm late! No time for you, bitch! I'm off!" He said and ran away.  
  
" Hey! Who did you call ' bitch '?" Cried Tomoyo.  
  
" You!" Cried Eriol as he turned around and stuck his tongue out to make a face. " Itai!" Cried Eriol as he knocked onto a glass where two handymen were carrying the glass.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. " Serves you right!" She cried. She took up her plastic bag and found out that her cake was smashed. " My cake!"  
  
" Serves you right!" Cried Eriol back and ran off.  
  
" Hey! Pay me the money for this cake! Hey!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Good afternoon class! Today, I would like to introduce you a famous ballerina instructor, Miss Mizuki Kaho!" Announced Madam Shakers.  
  
" Oh my god! It's Miss Mizuki!" Cried one of the girls.  
  
" Yeah, I've never thought of meeting her!" Said another girl.  
  
" Konnichiwa, minna. I'm Mizuki Kaho and I'll be instructing all of you for the musical drama competition." Said Kaho.  
  
She's beautiful... Thought Tomoyo as she blushes.  
  
" Musical drama?" Said Deborah. " You mean a musical drama as in a play with dancing, singing and acting?!" Asked Deborah excitedly.  
  
" Yes, you're right!" Said Kaho cheerfully.  
  
" Sugoi!" Cried the girls.  
  
" And I would like to introduce the male lead in the show. Come in." Said Kaho as Eriol walks in. " This is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Introduced Kaho.  
  
" Kakoi!" Cried the girls in the room. Eriol smiled and looked around at everyone and spotted Tomoyo.  
  
" You!" The enemies cried together.  
  
" You know each other?" Asked Kaho.  
  
" Oh, who knows much about that bitch!" Said Eriol as the other female ballerinas who look down at Tomoyo giggle.  
  
" What did you meant by bitch?" Cried Tomoyo. " You haven't pay me for my cake!" She cried.  
  
" Who cares about you...!"  
  
" I don't what's happening here but, I would like silent for a moment." Said Kaho as the enemies stop and listen to Kaho. " The tittle for our show is ' The Swan's Lake '." Said Kaho.  
  
The Swan's Lake! Thought Tomoyo It's one of Sir Tchaikovsky's musical play!  
  
" Eriol kun will be in charge of choosing the female lead for the show." She announced.  
  
Deborah looked at Hanako and Sayaki proudly and said, " I'll be the female lead for sure!" Hanako and Sayaki nodded in agreement.  
  
" I'll be choosing the lead by their singing, acting and dancing. The one with the highest mark for all three will get to play the female lead role." Said Eriol.  
  
" Oh yeah! I almost forgot about this. I would like to invite all of you for a drama camp held from tomorrow till the competition ends. The boys will be joining the camp with you girls. Please report to me if you CAN'T go for the camp." Said Kaho. " Food and drinks will be provided."  
  
" Cool! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Said some of the girls excitedly.  
  
" We'll meet at 10 a.m. here." Said Kaho.  
  
Camp... Huh...  
  
" Well, that's it! You may proceed with your dance." Said Kaho as the ballerinas walk to their places, ready for their usual dance.  
  
" Oi!" Called Eriol to Tomoyo.  
  
" Nani yo?!" She cried.  
  
" Nothing. I'm just wondering how a bitch is going to dance! Ha, ha!" He laughed.  
  
" You...!"  
  
" Daidouji, please hurry up!" Called Madam Shakers.  
  
" Gomen!" She apologized and ran to her place. Ano baka! I promise I'm gonna get him! Grr...! Thought Tomoyo as the music starts and the ballerinas start to dance.  
  
~*~  
  
" So, Eriol kun, who do you think is suitable for the female lead?" Asked Kaho.  
  
" Apparently, Deborah is the best," Said Eriol as he laughed. " Not forgetting about the lousiest dancer! Daidouji Tomoyo! That bitch! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
" But I thought that she's a real beauty." Said Kaho.  
  
" She may be pretty but she's just so retarded. She can't even dance well!" Pointed out Eriol.  
  
" Eriol kun, that's really bad of you. She may be bad at dancing, but maybe she's good at others!" Said Kaho. " Don't forget, you'll also have to think about their singing and acting." Reminded Kaho.  
  
" Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it. Demo, anechan, why did you have that stupid camp?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" It's not stupid! During the camp, I want all dancers to know more about each other. And during the camp, we could test them with singing and acting." Suggested Kaho.  
  
" I see... God, I can't wait to listen to that bitch's singing! She must have sung as bad as she dance! She dances like a chicken. So maybe, she sings like one too!" Joked Eriol as he laughs.  
  
" Eriol kun!" Scolded Kaho.  
  
" Alright, alright! I'm just joking!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Eh? Then Tomoyo chan, you'll be going to the camp for around 3 weeks?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Yeah." She replied.  
  
" I'll be missing you!" Said Sakura.  
  
" You've Syaoran with you, don't you?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Yeah, but..."  
  
" Hey, I heard you girls mentioning my name. Are you girls talking anything bad about me?" Asked Syaoran curiously.  
  
" No way! Who would want to talk about you!" Said Sakura. " Hmph!" She said as she cross her arms.  
  
" Oh, come on... Forgive me! My watch was spoiled that time! So, I didn't know that I'm late!" Said Syaoran.  
  
" I'll never forgive you!" Said Sakura, tightened her crossed arms. " Never!"  
  
" Come on... Don't be petty..." Said Syaoran as he tickles Sakura.  
  
" Gross." Said Tomoyo as she makes a face.  
  
" Stop it! Stop it!" Cried Sakura. " Alright, alright! I forgive you!" Cried Sakura as Syaoran stops tickling.  
  
" I think I'd better go now. You two are giving me Goosebumps! And I'll never want to anyone's gooseberry! Ja!" Said Tomoyo as she walks out of the house.  
  
If I were to have a boyfriend like Syaoran...  
  
~*~  
  
" Alright, everyone, gather here!" Said Kaho as the dancers gather together. The group is having their camp in a hotel beside the beach. " Rooms are ready for you to sleep in! Now," Said Kaho as she took out a box with a hole, just enough for a hand to reach in. " I would like everyone to take a card each." She said.  
  
" There's 25 of us here, including me and Miss Mizuki. We booked 10 rooms altogether. 2 rooms with two beds, 3 rooms with three beds and 3 rooms with four beds. The size of the room is according to the number of beds. The less number of beds there are, the smaller the room is. Likewise, the more bed, the bigger the room is." Continued Madam Shakers.  
  
" Madam Shakers and I will be sharing one of the two beds room. Each cabin has a number. Our room is Room 1. Take a card from this box to get you to your room. No complaints are to be heard once you got your room number. No changing of room is allowed as this is choose by yourselves fairly." Explained Kaho. " Now, queue up and get your number."  
  
The dancers queued up in order and pick their numbers from the box.  
  
" Room 8..." Said Tomoyo to herself. I wonder who else is in the same room as me...  
  
" Alright, when I call your number, come forward to get your key. Then, wait behind me until I finish giving out the keys." Said Kaho as she calls up for the first number. " Number 2!"  
  
Deborah, Hanako and Akiko walks out together and walk towards Kaho. They smiled to each other and get their key from Kaho.  
  
" Number 3!" She called and gave the roommates in room 3 their keys. She then called the numbers 4, 5, 6, and 7 and gave them their keys.  
  
" Number 8!" She cried.  
  
" Hai!" Cried Eriol and Tomoyo, raising up their right hand, in unison.  
  
" You again!" They cried together and stared at each other.  
  
" Are you guys going to take your key or not?" Asked Kaho loudly and they walked towards her and get their key.  
  
" Mou, I wish I could stay in the same room as Hiiragizawa san!" Said Deborah.  
  
" Damn luck!' Cried Eriol as he hit his head.  
  
" What a luck!" Cried Tomoyo as she shakes her head.  
  
" Wanna change room with me?" Offered Deborah.  
  
" Al..."  
  
" No change of rooms!" Reminded Kaho as Tomoyo looks down onto the floor and continued giving out the keys.  
  
" Demo Mizuki sensei, I'm a girl, and he's a boy. What if he does anything me?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Puh-lease! Looked into mirror! Who would want to do anything to you?" He replied.  
  
" You...!"  
  
" I thought you say she's pretty?" Asked Kaho.  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, Kaho finish giving out the keys.  
  
" Alright, now, you may proceed to your rooms!" She announced and everyone walks to their room.  
  
" Hmph!" Cried Tomoyo and Eriol in unison while they fold their arms and look up into the sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo sit up on her bed in the room. She looks at Eriol.  
  
He's asleep... She thought as she wore her slippers and walks carefully towards the door, preventing herself from making any noise. She slowly opens the door and the door crack.  
  
Tomoyo froze as Eriol turned over to another side on his bed. He's still asleep. She walks out of the room and gently closes the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol rubbed his eyes and put on his spectacles. Toilet, toilet! I can't stand it anymore. He looked at Tomoyo's bed to make sure he hadn't woke her up. Surprisingly, she wasn't there.  
  
Where has that bitch gone? He thought as he walks to the toilet.  
  
~*~  
  
" I feel much better!" Said Eriol as he stretches himself. " Oh yeah! Where's that bitch?" He said as he went to look for her.  
  
Maybe she's there. Thought Eriol when he looked at the main hall in the hotel. Eh? Thought Eriol as he heard music coming out from the main hall. Who's in the hall now, late this night? He thought as he opens the main hall's door, just enough for him to see what's happening.  
  
He peeped in and saw the most marvelous dance he had never seen. He looked at the graceful dancer dreamily, wishing that he would have the honor to dance with the graceful dancer. How wonderful the dance is! He thought and blushed. He took a closer looked at the dancer.  
  
He was shocked when he realize the graceful dancer was Tomoyo.  
  
" Bi... Bitch?" He muttered, still blushing. Tomoyo heard him and stopped dancing immediately.  
  
" Why... why are you here?" She asked him uncertainly as she blushes. Damn it! He saw me dance!  
  
" I... woke up... toilet... go... you... missing... find... you!" He replied, still blushing.  
  
Tomoyo stopped the music and walks towards Eriol. " So, you saw it, huh?"  
  
Eriol just nodded furiously. " I didn't know you were such a great dancer!" He said. " Bitch, you really could dance. You're dancing like a swan! How did you do that?" He asked.  
  
" Well..."  
  
" Why did you dance so well when you dance so badly yesterday?" He asked.  
  
" Erm..."  
  
" Fantastic! You're just too great!" Said Eriol as he holds up her hands, dreamily. " You're just perfect as the female lead.  
  
" Eh?!" Said Tomoyo as she blushes furiously.  
  
" Hmm... She's a great dancer... But why did she dance so badly in class?" Whispered a lady in the corner of the room. " Interesting..."  
  
+~+  
  
~ Translations ~  
  
Anechan: Sister (Elder) Ano: That or erm... Baka: Don't tell me you don't know what this mean! ANYWAY, it means stupid or idiot. Daijoubu: It's alright Ganbatte: Work hard  
  
Gomen: Sorry Itai: Ouch!, pain... Itterasshai: Take care Kakoi: Handsome or cool Mata ashita: See you tomorrow Nani: What Sugoi: Great  
  
(A/N: So, how is it? Please give me reviews! Well, is Eriol really Kaho's brother? Well, you'll find out, hopefully in the next chapter, how Eriol and Kaho is related. Well, that's what I wanna say! Thanks for reading and I hoped you have enjoyed my story! Bye!) 


	2. Friends or Foe?

(A/N: The truth about the relationship between Kaho and Eriol will be revealed in this chapter! I would be really happy if everyone were to R&R so that I could make my story better! Sorry for any grammar mistake and... Let's proceed to the story!)  
  
~+~  
  
" Me... As the female lead...?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Yeah, that's right, you! You dance great, though your part of being a bitch can't be rewrite." Joked Eriol.  
  
" Hey, why are you still calling me a bitch?!" Cried Tomoyo, angry.  
  
" Okay, okay! I'm joking!" Said Eriol. " Let's get serious now." He said as he looked seriously at Tomoyo. " You're selected to be the female of the show."  
  
" Me?! No way?! I'll never accept it!" Said Tomoyo, shaking her head furiously.  
  
" Doshite?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Datte... datte... I can't dance in front of everyone." She said as she looks down onto the floor.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
  
" Everyone looks down onto me. Cos' they've never see me dance when I'm alone. I... I just don't have the courage to dance in front of everyone." She said as she tightened her fists. " I... I just can't do it." She said as she runs out of the hall.  
  
" Bitch!" He called after. " Daidouji..."  
  
~*~  
  
" So, you're really here, huh?" Said a voice behind Tomoyo.  
  
" Hiiragizawa, it's you..." Said Tomoyo as she hugs her legs. Eriol then sits besides her on the sand. ( BTW, they're in the beach! )  
  
" What are you doing here? It's really late." Asked Eriol as he looks up at the sky. Tomoyo sat there, remained silent. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and looked up at the sky again. The two enemies, who had just became friends, sat there, quietly. There was a silence.  
  
" ' Life of Dance ' ." Tomoyo broke the silence.  
  
" ' Life of Dance ' ?" Asked Eriol, looking at Tomoyo.  
  
" The dance I was practicing just now is ' Life of Dance '." She said as she paused for a few seconds. " The dance was created by my mum, Daidouji Sonomi." She said as she sniffed.  
  
" I see..."  
  
There was a long pause, but was soon broken, once again by Tomoyo.  
  
" My mum was a successful businesswoman."  
  
' Was ' ? Thought Eriol.  
  
" She works really hard for us. My dad abandoned us since I was a child, and my mum has to work very hard for us. My mum and I had always lived together, going through obstacles. Finally, our hard work didn't let us down. My mum became a businesswoman and was a very successful one. Soon, we became rich."  
  
" Oh..."  
  
" But, one fearful day arrived." Continued Tomoyo. Eriol looked at Tomoyo pitifully. " My mum got into a car crash and was sent to hospital. Not long after that, she died." Said Tomoyo as she paused for a while.  
  
" During her last breath, she used all her might and told me..."  
  
The past...  
  
Okasan! You musn't die! Cried the fourteen-year-old Tomoyo, holding her mum's hand.  
  
Tomoyo chan, life and death are predestined. Said Sonomi as she coughs. I would like you to do me a favour.   
  
What is it? Tomoyo chan will do anything for Okasan! She cried as tears dripped down from her face.  
  
Please, master the ' Life of Dance '. Said Sonomi. Since I was a kid, Nandesico chan and I had always enjoyed dancing. When we were 15, the both of us created a dance, called the ' Life of Dance '. She said as she paused for a moment. Both of us swear that one of us, have to master the dance and shall let the dance be known in the whole world. But now, Nandesico chan has died, and I'm left to accomplish our promise. But, I'm leaving soon... She said as she coughs.  
  
Janai yo! Okasan will not die! Never!   
  
Tomoyo chan, She said as she pads Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo looks at her mother.  
  
Nani?   
  
Please, do me a favour by mastering ' Life of Dance ', ne? Then, tell the whole world about this dance and tell them who created it,  
  
Okasan!   
  
And, make sure the whole world knows about it, ne? Promise me.   
  
Hai!   
  
Yogata... Said Sonomi as she closes her eyes and passed away peacefully.  
  
Okasan! Okasan!   
  
End of recall...  
  
" My mum died, just like that. And I can't even keep my promise!" She cried and looks at Eriol as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
" Daidouji..."  
  
" Why can't I even dance in front of everyone?! How am I suppose to keep my promise like this?! Doshite?! Doshite?!" Cried Tomoyo as she hugs Eriol. Eriol sat here, shocked by Tomoyo's action and blushed bright red. All he knew he could do is give her back a hug and calm her down.  
  
" Why am I so retarded?" Cried Tomoyo. " Why? Why?!"  
  
" You're not retarded." Said Eriol as Tomoyo looks at him. " You just don't have the courage. Like I was before."  
  
" You?" Asked Tomoyo as she wipes her tears away.  
  
" Hai. 2 years ago, Mizuki Kaho was not my sister."  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" I loved her." He said. " I really loved her. But, she doesn't knows about it and take me as her best friends. I had chances to tell her how I felt about her but, I just don't have the courage to tell her."  
  
" Hiiragizawa..." Muttered Tomoyo. Just a minute ago, she was the one telling her story, crying. And now, it's his turn, though his not crying.  
  
" Until 2 years ago. I remember it clearly. It was on 24th of December, Christmas eve. We were having fun at the arcade and were walking home. There were two paths for us to choose to walk home. The path with a pedestrian crossing and the path without one."  
  
" Unfortunately, we chose the wrong path. Kaho caught up with an accident and was hospitalize. I wanted to tell her how I feel with all my heart in that critical moment but, I can't. Even at that moment. I don't have the courage to tell her."  
  
" Fortunately, she didn't die. However, she lost her memory and took me as her brother. I want her to be happy. So, I cooperated with her and am her brother. Since that day, I swear that if I were to find another one I love, I'll make sure I'll have the courage to tell her how I feel." He said as he looks up at the sky.  
  
" Don't you feel sad that you couldn't be her lover?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Iie." He replied without a second thought. " As long as she's happy, it's alright for me."  
  
" Hiiragizawa..." Said Tomoyo as she looks up at the sky. " Hey look! A shooting star!" Exclaim Tomoyo as she points at the star. " Hurry up, make a wish!" Said Tomoyo as the both of them closed their eyes to make a wish.  
  
" What did you wish for?" Asked Eriol curiously.  
  
" Nah! I won't tell you! It's a secret." Said Tomoyo. " And what's yours?"  
  
" Nah! It's a secret!" Said Eriol as Tomoyo giggles.  
  
" You're the man!" Said Tomoyo as she playfully punches on Eriol chest.  
  
" Hey, it hurts!"  
  
" Hmm...!" Stretches Tomoyo as she stands up. " It's already 1.20 a.m.! It's really late now. Come on, let's go back to sleep." Said Tomoyo as she walks towards the hotel. " By the way,"  
  
" Nani?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" You're quite a nice guy when you don't call others bitch. Thanks!" She thanked and ran back to the hotel.  
  
" Hai!" He said, looking at Tomoyo and blushing at the same time. " Same goes to you." He said to himself. " Chotto," He said as he thought for a moment. " What do you mean by only 'quite'?!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Ohayou, Hiiragizawa san!" Greeted Tomoyo cheerfully as she out from the toilet.  
  
" Ah, ohayou!" He said as he enters the toilet.  
  
" Knock, knock!" Knocked the door and Tomoyo went to open it. It was one of the students.  
  
" Doshita no?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Mizuki sensei wants you to go down to the beach within 10 minutes." Said the girl.  
  
" What?! 10 mintues?!" Cried the roommates together.  
  
" Yeah, and she wants all the us to go down with our roommates together." She explained.  
  
" But, but Hiiragizawa san haven't finish brushing his teeth and we both haven't change our clothes! And I still need time tie my hair! And, look," Said Tomoyo as she shows the girl her hair. " I've got thick hair and it's hard to tie!" Said Tomoyo. " And, he's a guy and I'm a girl you can't expect me to change here and he change in the toilet! And if we were to do it one by one, we are sure to be late! Of course, we can't change together in the toilet!" Cried Tomoyo as Eriol walks out of the toilet with the toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
" I don't care how you two are going to do it. You'll just have to go down within 10 minutes. And now, you're left with 8 minutes 56 seconds exactly. Hurry up!" Said the girl as she runs out of the room.  
  
" What are we going to do?" Asked Tomoyo. Eriol ran to the toilet and rinse his mouth. He walks out of the toilet and pushed Tomoyo in with her clothes.  
  
" You change in the toilet and I'll change here, since I'm a guy. Hurry up!" Said Eriol as Tomoyo nods her head and closed the door.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
" Daidouji chan, are you done yet?" Asked Eriol, knocking the door. We have less then 5 minutes left!"  
  
Tomoyo opened the door. She was facing the mirror, combing her hair. " I'm still not done with my hair!" She said with her hair band in her mouth.  
  
" Oh great! Why not like that!" Said Eriol as he steps in the toilet. He took away her hair band from her mouth and snatched her comb from her and starts combing her hair quickly. " Done!" He said as he put the comb down. " Come on, let's go!" Said Eriol as he pulls her away.  
  
" I haven't tie my hair!"  
  
" You need not tie your hair up! We are not practicing the dance, I'm sure of it! You could just let your hair down!" He said as he holds Tomoyo's hand and rushed to the elevator. Tomoyo used her might and kicked the hotel room's door shut.  
  
" Oh, come on, hurry up!" Said Eriol anxiously as he press the elevator button. He looks at his watch. They left with 1 minute 37 seconds.  
  
" Come here!" Said Tomoyo as she pulls Eriol and starts running.  
  
" Where are we going?" Ask Eriol.  
  
" To the emergency staircase, dummy!" She said as she opens the emergency staircase door and they both started running down.  
  
" Oh no, 1 minute left!" Said Eriol as the both of them run with all their might. " 30 seconds left!" He said as they reached the ground floor. " Hurry up, to the beach!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Eriol kun... Daidouji chan... If you are not going to reach here, you're going to be late!" Said Kaho as she looks at her watch. " 10, 9, 8, 7,..."  
  
" Hurry up!" Cried Eriol.  
  
" 3,2,1! Times up!" Said Kaho as the two of them reach the beach.  
  
" Puff, puff!" Stopped Tomoyo and Eriol to catch their breath.  
  
" We made it!" Said Eriol holding up Tomoyo's hand. " Yahoo!"  
  
" Great!" Cried Tomoyo as she hugs Eriol.  
  
" Lucky for the both of you." Said Kaho as she walks towards the two of them. " It looks like you two are going well!" Said Kaho as Tomoyo and Eriol free themselves from the friendly hug and blush.  
  
" Alright, attention please!" Said Kaho as everyone paid attention to her. " All of you must be thinking why am I calling for all of you, early in the morning 7.20 a.m., right? Well, I would like to say that there we'll be an audition held later in the hall and I want every one of you to participate in the audition in order to choose the leads for the show. The audition will be held 3 hours later, which is 10.20 a.m. in the main hall. Well, that's about it! Is there any question?" Asked Kaho.  
  
" Ano, Mizuki sensei, what are we going to act as?" Asked Hanako.  
  
" Good question. Well, all the boys are going to act as the prince and the girls as the princess! Two at each time. No script will be given! You'll just have to act according to the story with your own words." Explained Kaho. " And I would like to proudly announce that the tittle of the act is ' Romeo and Juliet '." Said Kaho.  
  
" Kakoi!" " Oh, I'm so excited about it!" " Yeah, me too!"  
  
" Please, try your very best, alright? Well, you are dismissed." Said Kaho as the dancers walk away.  
  
" I'm sure to get the role as the female lead!" Said Deborah proudly.  
  
" Of course you would!" Said Sayaki.  
  
" Yeah! Not only do you acts well, you sings well and dances well too!" Agreed Hanako. " Unlike some freak." Said Hanako as the group turns to look at Tomoyo and laughed.  
  
" Hey, what's the big deal!" Cried Eriol.  
  
" Stop it, Hiiragizawa san!" Said Tomoyo as she tries to stop Eriol from bashing up the girls.  
  
" Excuse me! They've said something bad about you! Aren't you angry?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Hiiragizawa san! Why are you siding with such a freak? I thought you take her... as a bitch?" Asked Deborah.  
  
" She was one yesterday but not today! Today, she, Daidouji Tomoyo, is my friend! And I won't allow anyone to say or do anything bad about my friends!" Cried Eriol as he tries to walk forward to Deborah and bash her up.  
  
" Hiiragizawa san..."  
  
" How did you do it, Miss Daidouji? Did you put some kind of charm spell under Hiiragizawa san? Why on earth would he want to side with such a useless bum like you! You can't even dance well! What shame!" Said Deborah as she laughs with her buddies.  
  
" You... You... Bitches!" Scolded Eriol. " You'd better not let me hear you saying anything about Daidouji, dancing badly. If not, I'll make sure you pay for it!"  
  
" Hiiragizawa san! Sorry!" Tomoyo apologized to the gang and pulls Eriol away.  
  
" Sorry, Daidouji. I couldn't stop them from saying bad things about you." Apologized Eriol as they both walks along the beach.  
  
" Iie, never mind! But please, don't ever do this to them, alright?"  
  
" But they... Alright, alright. If they were to know how well you could dance and your background, I'll guarantee they'll never say anything like that about you again."  
  
" Hiiragizawa san, arigatou!"  
  
~*~  
  
" He died because of me." Said Deborah as she sniffs. Her eyes were watery, full of emotion. " Until the end, I can't tell him how I feel. My true feelings."  
  
" God, she's a great actress." Muttered Eriol as everyone in the room applause.  
  
" Sugoi!" Cried some of the girls.  
  
" She's really good. She'll pass without a doubt about it." Said Tomoyo unwillingly.  
  
" You did a great job, Deborah! Keep up the good work!" Said Kaho as Deborah smiles proudly.  
  
" Alright, next would be Daidouji Tomoyo!" Announced Kaho as Tomoyo stepped out.  
  
As Tomoyo steps out, some of the girls looks at other directions and muttered something about Tomoyo. They wouldn't want to see Tomoyo perform as they knew in their heart she's going to do it badly.  
  
" Alright, Eriol kun, since you are in good terms with her, would you mind acting as the prince?" Asked Kaho.  
  
" Sure." He replied without a doubt and walks towards Tomoyo. " So, what are we going to do?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" Alright... Hmm... Guess you two shall act the part where Juliet realized that Romeo is the son of their rival. Okay, when you are ready, you may start!"  
  
" Who starts first?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" You." Replied Eriol.  
  
" Me? Alright." Said Tomoyo as she closes her eyes and relaxed. As she opens her eyes, Tomoyo turn around, facing Eriol with her back. " So, you're the son of our rival country." She said softly in a disappointing with a sense of sorrow.  
  
" I'm, sorry, Princess." Replied Eriol immediately. " I didn't let you know that I'm the Prince of your rival country because I wanted to be with you. And, I didn't want to see you sad."  
  
" If my dear father were to know that, he'll kill you." Said Tomoyo in a soft tone, almost a whisper. " Please," She said in a painful tone as she turns to look at Eriol. " Leave here and forget about me!" Cried Tomoyo as tears fall from her cheeks and ran towards Eriol and put her hands on his shoulders. " Just leave here before my father finds out about you and kill you! Leave here and forget everything you've been together with me! Forget about me!" She cried and ran away.  
  
Eriol paused for moment. Not because he didn't know what to do next. He was stunned by Tomoyo's act. Not only Eriol. Even Kaho, Madam Shakers, the other boys, girls, Hanako, Sayama and even Deborah. It was so real, as if it's really happening between them.  
  
" Juliet!" Eriol cried after.  
  
" Sugoi." Muttered Deborah as Kaho claps. Then, the others followed in to applause.  
  
" Very good, Daidouji!" Said Madam Shakers.  
  
" Hey, you're great!" Said Eriol.  
  
" Am I?" Asked Tomoyo innocently.  
  
" Yeah! You were great! I didn't know you'd act so well!" Said Eriol as he playfully hit on one of her shoulders.  
  
" Itai! Too bad I cannot dance like I act, huh?" Said Tomoyo with a fake laugh.  
  
" Daidouji..."  
  
+~+  
  
~ Translations ~  
  
Iie: No Doshite: Why Doshita no: What is it, what happened Arigatou: Thank you  
  
Author's Words: All I could say is... I'm gonna be dead soon! I'm so tight up with my fics and now, I don't even know how to continue it! Maybe I shouldn't have this story... : ( ( Just joking! ^-^ ) Well, anyway, I'll still do my best and hurry up so that I will not be so cope up with so many things! Hope you've enjoyed the story! Bye! 


	3. Unknowingly

(A/N: Sorry that I didn't put any translation. ^-^; So, I went to put the translation in each story already. Anyway, I'm so very touched T-T that there is people, reading my fic. I thought my fic wouldn't be reviewed, or worse, read. Anyway, thanks for reading my fic and reviewing it. Please, don't keep my review page empty, as it's hungry, ya know? (Just Kidding! ) I won't hold you any longer so now, let's proceed to the story!)  
  
+~+  
  
" Let me announced the best actress." Said Kaho. " It belongs to..." Paused Kaho as everyone eagerly looks at her.  
  
" Deborah!" She said as Deborah jumps up for joy. " I've not yet finish! It's Deborah and Daidouji!" Said Kaho as Tomoyo gasped in astonishment.  
  
" This isn't true. Daidouji Tomoyo, you're just dreaming!" Said Tomoyo to herself, bewildered, as Deborah and her group looks at her with a cold stare.  
  
" Hey, that isn't fair!" Cried Eriol. " It should be ONLY Daidouji was is supposed to be the best! Everyone knows that she's better than Deborah, right?" Asked Eriol as the students started to argue.  
  
" It's according to the marks given to them! Madam Shakers gave Tomoyo 48 marks and Deborah 49 marks! I gave Tomoyo 49 and Deborah 48! And if we were to add the marks together, it turns out to be both 97 marks! It's a tie!" Explained Kaho.  
  
" Not fair!" " Yeah!" " She's supposed to be the only one!" " Hey!" " Unfair!"  
  
" Anyway," Said Eriol as he turns to look Tomoyo. " Good one! This will show that proud little Miss Deborah a little lesson!"  
  
" Hiiragizawa, that's very bad of you, you know?" Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Oh no, I don't know! I only know that I'm the worst when I starts to call people bitch!" Said Eriol as he laughs and Tomoyo giggles.  
  
" It's just my luck to be graded the same as a freaky little dummy!" Said Deborah as she walks past Tomoyo and Eriol with Sayaki and Hanako.  
  
" Hey, watch what you're saying!" Cried Eriol.  
  
" Hiiragizawa, you do not wish to be a freak, do you?" Asked Deborah.  
  
" Nah! Who would want to!" Replied Eriol.  
  
" Then come with us! Being with this freaky dummy would make you dumb!" Said Deborah as she looks at Tomoyo.  
  
" You...!" Started Eriol as Tomoyo tries to pull him away. Eriol stopped Tomoyo and smiles at Deborah. " I would rather turn into a dummy or a freak than turning into a proud little Mr Eriol like you, proud little Miss Deborah!" He said as the people around them started to giggle. " Or worst, I might turn into a bitch!" Said Eriol as the students broke into laughter.  
  
" Shut... Shut up! Stop laughing!" Shouted Deborah as she looks at Eriol. " You're a guy! How could you ever turn into a bitch?!" She asked.  
  
" I could," Said Eriol as he turns around, holding Tomoyo's hand, standing in a getting-ready-to-run position. " Only if I'm train with a Super Grand Bitch like you!" He cried as he zooms off with Tomoyo.  
  
" Nani?!" Said Deborah as the people around started laughing crazily. " I'll make sure you pay for this!" She creamed. " And you guys, stop laughing!" She cried as she stomps off, flushing red like red-hot chilly.  
  
" Woo, scary! This is how woman becomes when she gets angry - a tigress! She's even worst than a bitch like you! Ha ha ha...!" Said Eriol as he continues running and laughing.  
  
Tomoyo stopped him with all her might as they stopped beside a fountain.  
  
" Why?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Why what?" Asked Eriol as he turns to look at Tomoyo.  
  
" Why did you help me all the time?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Cos'..."  
  
" Did you know that you're the only one who'd been helping since my mum died?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" I haven't got this feeling for such a long time." She said as she runs forward to Eriol and hugged him.  
  
" Eh?!" He blushed.  
  
" I..." Paused Tomoyo as she looks up at Eriol. Every action Tomoyo does, the more they move backwards. " Feel like..." She said and she put her hand on his cheek and move her face closer and closer to his. Eriol swallowed his saliva, hard. " Feel like..." Said Tomoyo as she uses all her might and pushes Eriol.  
  
" Splash!" Splashed the water as Eriol fall into the water fountain.  
  
" Gotcha!" Said Tomoyo as she laughs.  
  
" What the heck are you trying to do?!" Shouted Eriol.  
  
" You thought I was trying to kiss you, right? Ha ha! This is a punishment for you for calling me a bitch! Ha ha!" She laughed as Eriol climbed out of the water.  
  
" Ano baka...!" He muttered as he continues blushing. " You're gonna get it!" He cried as he chased after Tomoyo.  
  
" Come on! Come get me if you can!" She said as she sticks out her tongue.  
  
" Itai!" Cried Eriol as he lies onto the ground. " My stomach!" He cried.  
  
" Hiiragizawa!" Cried Tomoyo as she runs to Eriol. " Daijoubu?!" She asked as she kneels down beside him.  
  
" My stomach...!" He whispered as Tomoyo put her ears nearer to him to hear what he was saying.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" I..." He paused and smile wickedly. " Got you!" He said as he caught hold off Tomoyo.  
  
" No way!" She cried as she tries to free herself. " Gomen, gomen! I know it is my fault, alright?" Said Tomoyo as she laughs. She than stopped laughing and looks at Eriol. He looks at her.  
  
" Gomen!" Said Eriol as he jumps up and free Tomoyo. " I was just only trying to..."  
  
" Iie, daijoubu!" Said Tomoyo, both blushing bright red.  
  
" Gomen!" Apologize Eriol, once again, as he run away.  
  
" He's gone, at last." Said Tomoyo. I'm going to continue blushing brightly if he doesn't goes off! She thought. " It's so embarrassing!" She cried.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late during the night. Tomoyo was wearing her pink nightdress, with her hair untied, sitting on the sand, looking at the sea, hugging her legs.  
  
" What a beautiful night!" Cried a voice from behind. Tomoyo turns around, it was Eriol.  
  
" Hiiragizawa..." She muttered. " Hi!" She greeted.  
  
" About what happened just now..."  
  
" Let's not mention about it!" Said Tomoyo as she looks at Eriol. " Come on, sit down!" She offered, smiling at him.  
  
" Hai." He replied and settles down beside her. " Ano," He started as soon as he settled down.  
  
" Nani?" She asked.  
  
" Have you... Have you ever fell in love before?" He asked as she looks at him. " I know it's a dumb question so you..."  
  
" Nope." She answered. He looks at her. " Never. Since my mum's dead, I don't even really understand the meaning of ' love '." She said.  
  
" I see..."  
  
" But, I've liked someone before! And I surely understand the meaning of ' like '. Like Sakura and Syaoran! I liked them a lot! But, I never understood the meaning of ' love '." She said and paused. " Perhaps loving somebody is something happy!" She said as she looks up at the dark sky filled with shiny little stars.  
  
" Being with someone you love, is happy, right?" She asked.  
  
" I guess so..." He answered.  
  
" Every time when I see Sakura being with Syaoran, she just kept smiling and laughing. She looks very happy. Worries-free." She said. " Till now, I have yet got this feeling. Guess that I wouldn't be able to fall in love, huh?" She said as she tilted her head to one side. " The stars are exceptionally beautiful today." She said as he looks at her.  
  
She looks really beautiful... Thought Eriol. He realizes that the girl she's been with these few days is actually really stunning. Her long black hair, her cute, pretty face and her innocent look... He then realizes that she was the most beautiful lady she has yet seen. Even more beautiful than the one he loved the last time. His heart beat skipped a bit as he realizes what he was thinking and blushed.  
  
" You... You liked stars, huh?" He managed to blurt out.  
  
" No, I hate them." She said.  
  
" Eh? Then why do you always looks at the stars?" He asked.  
  
" I loved looking at them but I hated them. They reminds me of the night when my mum died." She said, still looking at the stars.  
  
" Sorry." He apologizes.  
  
" What's that for? It's alright, really!" She said as she stands up. " It's pretty late now, I'll go back now! Oyasumi nasai, Mr Soon-to-be-proud- little-Eriol!" She said and went off.  
  
" Ah! Oyasumi!" As soon as she was gone, he lies down onto the sand and looked up at the sky. " Maybe, I'm starting to fall in love again..." He whispered to himself.  
  
The night was perhaps the quietest night.  
  
" Chotto," Cried Eriol.  
  
Maybe not the quietest.  
  
" What did you just called me?!"  
  
~*~  
  
" ... When it turns to be twenty-four...!" Finished Akimura Kimiko as she bows gracefully while the audience applause. (She's singing one of Sakamoto Maaya's song, 24.)  
  
" Arigatou, Akimura." Said Kaho as she wrote something on her paper. " Next, Daidouji!" Calls Kaho as Tomoyo force herself to stand out.  
  
" You may start, Daidouji." Said Kaho kindly.  
  
" Demo... I haven't been singing for years! Well, in fact, I can't sing!" Said Tomoyo nervously.  
  
" No wonder your voice sounded like a chicken's!" Cried a voice among as everyone laughed, except Kaho, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
" You're gonna show them how well you could sing!" Shouted Eriol as Tomoyo looks at him. He gave her a thump up.  
  
Guess, I'll just have to do so... Thought Tomoyo as she cleared her voice while the music start. Everyone waited impatiently, to get out, until they heard the voice...  
  
" Kumo ma ni odoru hikari Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru..."  
  
The voice was so sweet, like an angel's! It was unlikely to be a voice of a true beginner for singing. " Kake yoru tomo no koe ni Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku..."  
  
Everyone closed their eyes to enjoy the song, including Deboraah. She tried very hard to stop herself from being mesmerized by the song but, she couldn't.  
  
" Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki Saige nai hagemashi ni Iku no tasukerareta darou..."  
  
Everyone is really relaxing... Even Kaho was astonished by the angelic voice and had to force to stop dancing.  
  
" Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo..."  
  
Eriol looked at the girl. She was almost like an angel arriving from the heaven, giving out happiness through her voice. He wondered if the girl that he knew was actually an angel?  
  
" Erm... Can I stop here?" Asked Tomoyo in a soft voice.  
  
Everyone opened their eyes and looked at each other. Murmurs filled the whole room. Eriol decided to do something haughty.  
  
" We want more, we want more!" Cried Eriol as he claps his hands in a beat. Slowly, people in the room followed him and soon, the room is filled with ' we want more' and the clapping music.  
  
" Demo..." Started Tomoyo, not sure of what she should do next.  
  
" Okay, stop forcing Daidouji!" Cried Kaho. " Let her keep her voice."  
  
" Arigatou, Mitsuki sensei." Thanked Tomoyo. Deborah sneered.  
  
" Demo, I'll ensure that everyone one of you will GET to her HER voice in her very own concert AFTER the dance competition!" Said Kaho as she grinned evilly. Cheers, whistles and screams were heard among the crowd.  
  
" Mi... Mitsuki sensei?" Said Tomoyo in astonishment. Her OWN concert? That's totally CRAZY!  
  
" You've heard it right, Daidouji chan. Alright, I've decided, Daidouji and Deborah will be having SPECIAL TRAINING from tomorrow onwards. They will be chosen for the roles base on their improvement. Alright, that's all for today!" Said Kaho as everyone cheered and walked off the room.  
  
SPECIAL TRAINING? Thought Tomoyo. No way, I'm not going to dance in front of everyone, I'm not!  
  
" Oi," Called a voice from behind.  
  
" Hiiragizawa?" Muttered Tomoyo. " I'm... I'm not gonna dance in front of everyone, right?" She asked.  
  
He studied her face for a while and replied. " You ARE."  
  
" Demo, demo, I'm not good at dancing!" Cried Tomoyo.  
  
" You are." Said Eriol. Now, the hall is left with no one, except the two friends. He walks to the radio left behind and inserted a CD. He pressed the play button and the music starts. " Go on, dance!" Encouraged Eriol.  
  
" Ha... Hai!" Said Tomoyo as she dances uneasily. " A... AH!" Cried Tomoyo as Eriol hit his forehead on with his palm. Tomoyo fell right on the spot by stepping on the foot.  
  
" Itai...!" Cried Tomoyo.  
  
" Baka! I didn't know you were THAT clumsy!" Said Eriol as he shakes his head.  
  
" Gomen ne... I told you I can't dance!" Complained Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol walks towards Tomoyo huskily. " If you can't dance, who is the girl whom I saw during the other night?" Asked Eriol. Tomoyo's eyes blew wide opened. " Let's try again." Said Eriol as he walks back to the radio and press the play button again.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo, you can do it! Said Tomoyo to herself. Demo... I REALLY CAN'T DO IT!  
  
" Come one!" Cried Eriol. Tomoyo replied and started dancing. However, her dancing was no difference from a crane.  
  
" This isn't the Tomoyo I know," Said Eriol. " The Tomoyo I knew dances a million times better than this!" Cried Eriol. Tomoyo froze. Did he just call her Tomoyo?  
  
I'll... I'll do it. For the sake of friendship! Thought Tomoyo as she takes a deep breath and started to dance.  
  
A beautiful swan appeared right in front of Eriol's eyes again. THAT is the real Tomoyo he knew. THAT is the girl he is always been with. THAT is the girl whom he... Eriol smiled upon thinking his last sentence.  
  
The music stopped and the swan stopped dancing. She turned to Eriol, who gave her a big smile. Happily and gladly, she smiled back happily, truthfully, at Eriol and flung herself towards him.  
  
" I did it, I did it!" She cried happily as she free herself and jumped for joy.  
  
" See, I told you!" Said Eriol. " This is gonna make Deborah SO surprised! I can't wait to see her eyes go so BIG that it'll actually pop out!"  
  
" Umm!" Nodded Tomoyo happily.  
  
" Hm... Ometedo ne, Daidouji chan!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone hung their jaws and opened their eyes wide. It's incredible! Is that really the freaky... I mean Daidouji san?  
  
" Su... Sugoi, Daidouji chan!" Cried Mdm Shakers.  
  
" It... It can't be her! She's bewitched, isn't she?" Asked Deborah, not believing what she saw.  
  
" Perfect, Tomoyo!" Said Eriol as he gave her a thump up.  
  
" Arigatou, Eriol!" She thanked.  
  
" When on earth did you called each others' name?" Asked Kaho.  
  
The two friends looked at each other and smiled.  
  
" Unknowingly!"  
  
~+~  
  
(A/N: So, how's is it? Please, please, please review, okie?) 


	4. Courage

(A/N: HIHI! IT'S ME! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Talk no more, proceed to the story!)  
  
(P.S.: Please review!)  
  
~+~  
  
" Keso!" Cried Deborah in her room as she throws a pillow onto the floor. I don't believe this! How on earth can she get better within these few days? Thought Deborah.  
  
" Knock knock!" Knocked the door.  
  
" Who's there?" Cried Deborah as she went to open the door. It is Tomoyo.  
  
" Why are you doing here you freak?!" Asked Deborah rudely.  
  
" I was just wondering if you could teach me some moves." Said Tomoyo timidly.  
  
" Ha! I knew it! You'll need a genius to teach a dummy like you, don't you?" Asked Deborah as she laughs.  
  
" So... Could you?" Asked Tomoyo politely.  
  
" Why should I?" Said Deborah as she pushed Tomoyo out of the doorway. " After all, we are competing each other for the main role, aren't we?" She asked as she closed the door shut.  
  
" Deborah!" Cried Tomoyo. I just wanted to make friends with her.  
  
~*~  
  
" So, you're telling me you're going over to your friend's place when I don't know them at all?" Asked Eriol. " Hey, it's rather rare that anechan and Mdm Shakers let us all out for a day during the competition practices!"  
  
" Demo, I promised Sakura chan that I'll go visit her when I have time." Explained Tomoyo.  
  
" Gee, I don't understand how I can make it through with you."  
  
" Gomen ne, Eriol." Apologized Tomoyo with a smile. Although he is grumbling, but Tomoyo knew that Eriol is quite excited about meeting her friends.  
  
" You know what? I bet the Daidouji is certainly cursed by some witch that made her dances well. Even though, I believe with my pure talent, I believe I can beat her!" Cried a voice. It's Deborah.  
  
" Of course, Deborah!" Said her friend. " Have you heard the rumour about Daidouji?" She asked. " They said that she is actually an old ugly witch that transformed herself into a teenager! But, I don't think her transformation is any better! She looks like an old freak to me! Ha, ha!" Said the group as they all laughed along about Tomoyo.  
  
" Damn that bitches! Haven't they got their lesson yet?!" Asked Eriol angrily.  
  
" Eriol kun, dame yo!" Cried Tomoyo as she tries to stop Eriol from punching the group of girls.  
  
" I curse them that they will get knocked over by a car when they cross the road!" He shouted.  
  
" Eh?" Cried Tomoyo to herself as she sees the busy-talking Deborah crossing the road with a speeding car coming in her way. " Dame!" She shouted as she runs towards Deborah and pushed her aside from a speeding car.  
  
" God, my cursed mouth." Said Eriol to himself. " Tomoyo chan!" Cried Eriol as he runs towards the two girls.  
  
" Daijoubu?" Asked Tomoyo and Deborah's friends.  
  
" Humph!" Deborah said to Tomoyo and told her friends that she's all right.  
  
" That's good." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Stop trying to be a heroine! I can stop myself from being crashed by the car without your help, you freak!" She scolded and stood up, patting against her clothes. " I must bathe once I get home and make sure I don't get and disease from this freak!" She cried. " Let's go!" She commanded as she and her friends walk away.  
  
" Ano baka!" Said Eriol as he tries to help Tomoyo up. " Are you all right?"  
  
" Well, of course I am!" Tomoyo replied as she tries to hide her hand.  
  
" Is this called all right?!" Cried Eriol as he held out Tomoyo's bloody hand. " You scratched your hand!"  
  
" It's just a small scratch, don't worry!" She said with slight laughter.  
  
" You call this bloody hand a slight scratch?! Are you outta you mind?! Mind you, you might get infected if you don't treat this well!"  
  
" But I'm really..."  
  
" I insist that you should get proper treatment!" Said Eriol as he pulls Tomoyo.  
  
" Itai!"  
  
" Gomen! Did I hurt you?" Asked Eriol kindly.  
  
" Iie!" Said Tomoyo as she shook her head.  
  
" Come on, let's go get your hand treated."  
  
" Hai!" Nodded Tomoyo as she giggles.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" Asked Eriol.  
  
" I didn't know you are such a nice person!"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Is it painful?" Asked Sakura.  
  
" Why not you try having the injury and see if it hurts! Good suggestion, isn't it?" Asked Syaoran with a playful grin.  
  
" Mind you, your life's at stake."  
  
" Fine! Fine, fine..." Replied Syaoran as he panics.  
  
" Gomen ne, Sakura chan. I got here late because Eriol kun insisted that I should get some treatment."  
  
" You ought to have it!" Cried Eriol.  
  
" Eh, your boyfriend?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran grinned. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed crimson.  
  
" He's just my friend, not like what you are thinking!" Said Tomoyo.  
  
" Eh, what did you think I'm thinking? Isn't he a friend of yours who is a boy?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran grinned even more. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed even more. Sakura and Syaoran laughed in unison as they see the two blushed brightly like chili.  
  
" Sou... Sou ka! I almost forgot to tell you a good news!" Cried Tomoyo as she talks excitedly to Sakura.  
  
" What is it? You looked so happy." Said Sakura as she eyed on Tomoyo.  
  
" Guess what? I've been selected to try out for the main role in the musical drama dance for the dancing competition!"  
  
" Hoe?! Honto?! Ometedo ne, Tomoyo chan!" Congratulate Sakura as she shakes Tomoyo's hand wildly.  
  
" I'm so excited about it though I'm not sure what I should really do!" She said excitedly.  
  
" Well, all you have to do is relax! Remember what we did in the play when we were Primary..."  
  
" So, how did you get to know Daidouji chan?" Asked Syaoran right after he walked towards Eriol.  
  
" Well... Should I say we had an abrupt meeting?" Said Eriol as he looks at the ceiling, smiling. " Our first meeting was weird, very rude. We were enemy then, but now, we are friends."  
  
" Or should you rather say very close friend?" Suggested Syaoran as Eriol turn to look at him. " I've known her since we were Primary 6 but I had yet called her 'Tomoyo'. You're fast, ne?" He teased with an evil grin.  
  
Eriol blushed slightly while he secretly peeped at Sakura and Tomoyo who are talking.  
  
" So, what do you think about Daidouji chan?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Well... She's a good friend to mix with, though some bitches hate her." Said Eriol as he highlighted the word 'bitches' while saying it.  
  
" Bitches... You mean the girls who bully her?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Of course!" Replied Eriol immediately without realizing Syaoran grinning. " The bitches are too much! They always say bad things about Tomoyo!" He commented as Syaoran nodded attentively to his every word. " I just can't stand them! Sometimes, I actually wanted to..." Eriol started to stop when he realized Syaoran is laughing secretly. He turned away and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
" Ha, ha, ha!" Laughed Syaoran. " You're funny!"  
  
" Aw... Shut up!"  
  
~*~  
  
" One step up! Two step down! Jump! Twist and turn! Keep in beat, ladies and gentleman!" Commanded Kaho. " Keep up the good work! Don't let me be disappointed!"  
  
" Hai!" Cried the dancers in unison.  
  
" Alright, stop for now!" Stopped Kaho as everyone stopped. " I've got something to announce! We've decided to make Daidouji as Odette and Deborah as Odile and her replacement at the same time." She announced as everyone cheered loudly for Tomoyo except Deborah and her gang, who sneered, and Tomoyo, whose jaws went wide open in surprise.  
  
" Me... Me?" Said Tomoyo in astonishment. Having her as the main? Ohmigod!  
  
" Humph! She wouldn't be fine on that day!" Grumbled Deborah as her gang stared at Tomoyo rudely.  
  
" Gee, you managed to get the role!" Said Eriol.  
  
" I... I guessed so! Ha, ha!" She replied with light laughs.  
  
" It's just my luck!" Cried Deborah. " I feel a bit sick today where we are both supposed to compete!" Said Deborah as she groans.  
  
" Eh? Honto? Then Mitsuki sensei, why not you have another round of selection tomorrow? It's unfair for Deborah!" Said Tomoyo as Eriol knocks on her head.  
  
" You ahou! She's trying to snatch the role away!" Cried Eriol.  
  
" Demo..."  
  
" The result will still be the same." Said Kaho. You can sing, act and dance very well like Deborah does but it's only that I realized that Deborah is always sick so..."  
  
" Eh? Then, I'm not sick!" Cried Deborah. Kaho smiled.  
  
" Then I think there's no need for another round of selection, right?" She asked as Deborah secretly cursed her under her breath.  
  
" Good one, anechan!" Said Eriol as he smirks. Tomoyo pinched him. " What's that for?!"  
  
" For being rude to others!" Said Tomoyo. Kaho giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
" Keso, keso, KESO!" Cried Deborah as she throws things around. " I can't believe it, I JUST CAN'T!" She stomps around. " I can't believe that the teachers actually made her to be Odette and I'm to be her reserve and the BAD guy, Odile, in the show! I... I just can't believe it!"  
  
It's not true, all that happened are just dreams! She screamed to herself.  
  
It is REAL. Said another voice in her mind.  
  
NO! IT IS NOT!  
  
It is, the voice paused and continued. But you can change it into a DREAM.  
  
But, how?  
  
You know what to do! You've done it before!  
  
Deborah sees her reflection on the mirror and grinned evilly. " Of course I've done it before," She said in a creepy tone as she stabs a fruit knife onto an apple. " You'll shall never get onto the stage ever, Daidouji."  
  
~*~  
  
It was already eleven p.m. in the night. Eriol woke up and realizes that he was alone in the room. Tomoyo wasn't on her bed. He went down to the beach to look for her, but she wasn't there. He searched for almost the whole place but still no gain.  
  
He then heard some sound coming out from the direction of the hall and walked towards. He was right. It was Tomoyo, practicing 'The Swan's Lake'.  
  
" Practising for the competition?" Asked Eriol as Tomoyo stopped dancing and looked at him.  
  
" Yeah, kind of mixed up by the dance steps." Tomoyo replied as she continues dancing.  
  
" You? Mixed up? That's so normal! It's going to be terribly wrong if you get them all right at once!" Joked Eriol. He stopped laughing immediately when he saw Tomoyo glaring at him. " Erm, need a partner?" That's all he could offer.  
  
Tomoyo nodded thankfully and thanked him in whispers as they dance together. They moved gracefully with the beautiful music in the elegant hall. They danced happily, with smiles on their face. They then realized that they were looking at each other eye to eye when they stopped. Yet, they didn't move.  
  
Their face went closer and closer until Tomoyo realized what they were doing and snapped away.  
  
" Erm..." Said Tomoyo as they both looked away and blushed. " Oh, look! It's already so late! I guess we've been dancing to attentively that we missed the time. Erm, I'll not hold up anymore! Gotta wake up early for practice tomorrow! Good night!" She said and ran out of the hall.  
  
" Good... Good night!" He called after, still blushing brightly. He falls onto the floor and lied on it. Would I have the courage to tell her how I feel?  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: So, how's the 4th chapter doing? Is it good? Or is it really bad? Review to tell me. Believe me, I can stand criticizes, okie? For now, it's late and I gotta sleep. Thanks for all who reviewed and those who supported this fic. God bless you guys foreva! Before I go, I would like to say, E + T FOREVA!) 


	5. Sacrifice

(A/N: Yo, minna san! Now, let's proceed to chapter 5 then! Remember, R+R!)  
  
(P.S.: It seemed like not much people read chapter 4... I've only got 2 or 3 reviews in the previous chapter... T_T)  
  
+~+  
  
" Okay, gentlemen and ladies, please get ready! We're the 5th contestant!" Cried Kaho as she instructed the students.  
  
3 weeks had passed and it is the day for the competition. All of them were excited about the competition. Everyone, especially Tomoyo, was looking very anxious. However, instead of feeling anxious, Deborah looks as if it's her day.  
  
" Ne, Deborah, why are you looking so happy?" Asked Sayaki.  
  
Deborah smiled at her, hiding her evil grin. " Nothing much. It's only that something WONDERFUL, would happen later." She said, laughing. Her buddies looked at her, wondering.  
  
" I wonder what's that girl up to this time." Said Eriol. " I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
" Never mind." Said Tomoyo. " It's okay with me." Said Tomoyo.  
  
" OKAY? HELLO? ARE YOU THERE? Remember what she did to you the past few weeks?" Asked Eriol. " She had attempt onto making you trip and you got drenched because of her, remember?"  
  
" Who cares." Said Tomoyo coolly. " As long as she would make friends with me, it's as good as receiving gold."  
  
" I really don't understand you." Said Eriol, putting his palm on his forehead. " Almost every woman I met had always go for revenge or at least stuffs like that but, you're simply too different from them. You actually allow them to treat you badly!"  
  
" Eriol kun, if you don't mind, I would like to go to the washroom." Said Tomoyo as she walks out of the room. She couldn't stand Eriol's complains anymore. He's probably one of the naggiest guys she has ever met.  
  
She enters the washroom and found Deborah there. Tomoyo smiled at her. Surprisingly, she returned a smile.  
  
That is probably a good sign of friendship. Thought Tomoyo happily as she enters one of the cubicles.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo enters the cubicle, Deborah grinned to the mirror.  
  
A few minutes later, Tomoyo came out of the cubicle and realized that Deborah's gone. She hummed a tune, walking towards the washing basin. However, she fell down before she could reach it.  
  
She cried for help as two of her ballerina friends entered. They saw Tomoyo on the ground and one of them ran to report as the another tries to assist her. In a couple of minutes, Kaho and her students, even the boys, entered the washroom.  
  
" Daijoubu, Daidouji chan?" Asked Kaho concernly.  
  
" I'm alri... Itai!" Cried Tomoyo. She sprained her ankle and it has gone big.  
  
" Oh no, how are we suppose to continue with the competition? Our lead is injured." Said one of the ballerinas.  
  
Eriol squeezed through the crowd and walked towards Tomoyo.  
  
" Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
" I..."  
  
" I'm afraid she has a sprained ankle." Said Kaho as Eriol looked at Tomoyo's sprainked ankle.  
  
" Great, now what should we do?" Asked Eriol. Kaho thought for a moment.  
  
" I think we have no choice but to let Deborah do it."  
  
~*~  
  
" And the winner of the 25th Musical Drama Competition belongs to... Tomoeda High! Let give around of applause to the Tomoeda students! They've sent the famous ballerina instructor, Mitsuki Kaho to receive the prize."  
  
" YATA! We did it! All thanks to Deborah, who agreed to take Daidouji san's place!" Cried some of the girls.  
  
" Yeah right..." Said Eriol in a rude manner.  
  
" Ometedo, minna!" Cried a voice. It was Tomoyo. Her leg was bandaged. " I'm glad we've won." She said and walked towards Deborah. " You did a great job, Deborah. I was afraid if you would forget any of the lines."  
  
" I wouldn't, of course!" Said Deborah proudly.  
  
" She sounded like she knew something would have happen to you, Tomoyo." Said Eriol.  
  
" I don't think she meant that," Said Tomoyo. " Besides, I thought I couldn't have done better if it were to be me." Said Tomoyo with light laughs.  
  
" Aren't you angry that I took your role? Didn't you even had any idea that it might be ME who cause your sprained ankle?" Asked Deborah.  
  
" I sure DID thought of that." Added Eriol.  
  
" Eriol kun!" Tomoyo scolded. " Of course not! Why would I suspect you? Oh, Mitsuki san is calling for us, I think we've better go and gather." Said Tomoyo as she walks to the crowd quickly despite of her injury.  
  
Deborah looked at Tomoyo.  
  
~*~  
  
" So, Sankei sama, how are you trained?" Asked a reporter.  
  
" Oh, I practise with my best in every practices. And with the talents of mine, of course, we won the competition." Said Deborah proudly to the crowd of reporters who are either writing down notes, taking picture, raising their hands to ask questions and recording.  
  
" I heard you are just a replacement. So, who is the real actress and is she better than you? And, why didn't she perform during the last minute?"  
  
" Well..."  
  
" Let me answer that." Kaho cut in. " Daidouji sama," She said as she shows a gesture towards Tomoyo, who is sitting beside her. " Is the ballerina who is supposed to be the main. But because she accidentally sprained her ankle right before the competition, so, she couldn't perform. And of course, you can see that Deborah is already so good as a replacement so, you can imagine how good she is as the real actress." Kaho praised as Tomoyo blushed.  
  
" I'm... I'm not! I don't think I could ever do better than Deborah san! What's more, she's the one who won the competition, not me. So, all the credits goes to Deborah san."  
  
" Demo, from what I heard, you danced much more beautifully than Deborah sama." Said a reporter.  
  
" Of course she does! She's just too humble to praise herself, unlike someone." Said Eriol with a smirk.  
  
" Yeah!" " I think he's right!" " She sounded really humble!" " Maybe she's the real one!" Soon, the whole room was filled with agreements.  
  
" No! I'm not! Deborah san is the one!" Tomoyo tried to oppose but failed due to all the supports from the reporters.  
  
Humph! Fancy acting humble! What a bitch! Thought Deborah to herself. Too bad I'm too clever to fall for it!  
  
" Why not allow her to sing in front of all of us and see if she sung better or Deborah does." Eriol suggested.  
  
" That's a good idea!" " Yeah!" " It sure is!" " I can't wait to hear!" " Please, sing for us!"  
  
Tomoyo look around and blushed. She secretly glares at Eriol who was busy smiling. " So, Tomoyo chan?" He asked.  
  
" Ha... Hai!" Tomoyo agreed unwillingly. She than sung softly.  
  
" Kumo ma ni odoru hikari Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru..."  
  
Eriol smiled as everyone was mesmerized by the words. Even Deborah was mesmerized.  
  
" Kake yoru tomo no koe ni Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku..."  
  
Deborah forced herself from being attracted to her voice but... she can't.  
  
" Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki Saige nai hagemashi ni Iku no tasukerareta darou..."  
  
Eriol look at the girl. He smiled broadly to himself. Indeed, THAT is the girl. THAT is what he...  
  
" Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo..."  
  
Eriol blushed upon what he thought as the angelic voice stopped singing. Everyone regains consciousness and stared at the beautiful girl, amazed.  
  
" Su... Sugoi." Everyone clapped, even Deborah. She realized what she was doing and stopped and sneered.  
  
" Didn't I told you she's way better than Deborah?" Smirked Eriol as Tomoyo blushed deeply.  
  
" She could be a singer!" " I really cannot believe what I just heard!" " Is it an angel singing?" " Afraid not! It's that beautiful lady."  
  
Eriol look at Tomoyo and smiled. Tomoyo smiled back. Deborah sneered. Kaho giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
" Ja, mata ashita!" The ballerinas bid goodbye to both Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
" Mata ashita!" They replied in unison and started walking to the bus stop.  
  
They both walked and chitchat until when Tomoyo spotted Deborah. Another girl was pulling her hair.  
  
" Deborah san!" She cried and ran towards her.  
  
" Oi!" Eriol cried and tried to stop her. But, she was fast. " Ano baka!"  
  
" You bitch! How beautiful do you think you are? Why must you grab Hota from me?" The girl asked rudely as she pulls Deborah's hair forcefully.  
  
" I did not grab him away! I don't even know him!" Deborah opposed.  
  
" Hey... It's the first time I've ever seen Deborah being bullied. Cool." Said Eriol as he felt someone punched his stomach. It was Tomoyo.  
  
" I'll disfigure you, you bitch!" The girl screamed and took out a penknife. Just as it was about to slash Deborah, Tomoyo run in front of Deborah and got cut. Her wrist was bleeding profusely.  
  
" Daidouji san!" For once, Deborah did not call her anything bad and help her as Tomoyo falls to the ground.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Eriol cried and ran towards them. Upon seeing what she had done, the girl ran away.  
  
" Tomoyo, daijoubu?" Eriol asked in a worried tone. Tomoyo was looking pale and her wrist was bleeding profusely. " Tomoyo!"  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself staring at three faces. It was Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo forced herself to sit up as Sakura hugged her tightly. Eriol and Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
" You almost scared us to death!" Sakura exclaimed as tears poured out. " Don't do this to us anymore!"  
  
" Gomen ne, minna san." She apologized in a soft tone. She spotted Deborah standing in the corner of the side, red eyes. " Deborah san..." She cried. Deborah looked as if she had just cried.  
  
" A... Arigatou." She thanked and dashed towards Tomoyo and hugged her. For once, she sounded really glad and not 'bitchy' anymore.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flew wide opened. Deborah's actions surprised her. She had never thought that Deborah would hug her so friendly.  
  
" You... You're welcome." Tomoyo replied as Eriol secretly giggled. Deborah heard Eriol giggled and released the hug and blushed.  
  
" That... That doesn't mean I have forgiven you!" She said and pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo look at her finger, her iris 'sticking' together. " I'll not forgive you for being so brainless that you came to save me, risking your dumb life!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran smiled. Eriol grinned. Tomoyo stared at her surprisingly.  
  
" Hai. Gomen ne." Tomoyo apologized with a smile.  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Gomen ne, not much E+T here. Demo, demo, I promise MORE E+T in the next few chapters. I guess this story would end at about chapter 15? Anyway, thanks to those who supported this fic. Love you guys forever. Remember to R+R!) 


	6. Date

(A/N: Hey, like I promised MORE E+T!)  
  
+~+  
  
" Come on! Just call her!" Eriol screamed to himself. He stretches to the phone beside him. Just before he was about to touch the phone, he shot his hand back.  
  
" KUSO! JUST CALL HER YOU IDIOT!" He screamed again and stretches his hand towards the phone. He shot back again.  
  
" AHOU! You've already bought the tickets! What's wrong with you! Just call her and ask her out! Not like you'll die or something!" He shouted and immediately took the phone and dialed.  
  
~*~  
  
RING! RING! The phone rang. Tomoyo hurriedly rushed to the phone with a huge box in her arms. Clumsily, she answered the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
* Moshi, moshi. Daidouji desu. *  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" He spoke. He was blushing red-hot.  
  
* Ah! Eriol kun! Doshita no? Aren't you out with your friends? It's holiday. *  
  
" Well, all my friends are busy dating their girlfriend." He said anxiously.  
  
* So, what's up? *  
  
" Well..."  
  
~*~  
  
" Hmm?" Asked Tomoyo, trying her best to balance with the box on her arms with her phone she's holding.  
  
* I... * Eriol paused for a moment. Then... * I BOUGHT TWO TICKETS TO THE MOVIES AND I'M WONDERING IF YOU WOULD WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME TOMORROW! I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T BE FREE SO, BYE! * With that, he hung up the phone.  
  
" Eh?" Tomoyo said to herself, listening to the 'toot' sound from the phone. " Chotto yo! WAH!"  
  
~*~  
  
RING! RING! Eriol's room phone rang. Eriol was hiding under his pillow ever since the last call he called to Tomoyo. He puffed and puffed, having breathing difficulty. At last, he stopped puffing heavily and answered the phone.  
  
" Moshi, moshi?"  
  
* Eriol kun, * Said the familiar voice. * Why did you hang up? * It was Tomoyo.  
  
A call from Tomoyo. He anxiously spoke. " It's my cordless phone! It's out of battery!" He lied.  
  
* Gomen ne, not able to return you a call immediately. I, erm, well, dropped the box I was holding. I was clearing it. * She explained and paused. * So, where's the venue and time? * She asked. Eriol lit up and smiled.  
  
" Yume Cinema at 12 p.m.!" He replied happily.  
  
* Mata ashita, ne? *  
  
" Uh, mata ashita!" With that, he hung up the phone. " YATA!" He cried and lies flat on his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
It took Eriol at least half an hour to decide what to wear. He's a guy, right? But still, he took plainly more time than Tomoyo did. She only took twenty minutes to dress up. Eriol's almost late.  
  
" Damn it! I'm late!" He said, running and adjusting his spectacles. He stopped at the entrance of Yume Cinema. He's 10 minutes late. Tomoyo probably left. Just when he was about to leave, someone called him from behind.  
  
" Eriol kun!"  
  
Eriol turned around and was stunned to see Tomoyo waiting for him with two cups drinks. She looked pretty. She tried her hair into two ponytails and wore an orange spaghetti-striped T-shirt and a pair of 3/4 blue pants.  
  
Eriol stared at her amazingly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at herself. " What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
" Everything." He replied.  
  
" Huh?" She asked in confusion.  
  
Eriol shook his head. " Nothing! I'm just... Well... Nothing." He muttered anxiously and blushed.  
  
" Well, let's go in then!" Said Tomoyo as they walk towards to the theater. " Where are the tickets?"  
  
" I've got it here..." He said as he search in his pocket. Okay, this is really wrong. Did he forget to bring the tickets without realizing it? Damn it! He slowly turned to Tomoyo with an apologetic look. " I think I lost the tickets." He lied. Tomoyo stared at him unbelievably.  
  
" Unbelievable. Our Eriol kun actually forgets? Wow." She teased as Eriol blushes bright red.  
  
" Sorry." He apologized. It's his first date with Tomoyo and he is screwing it!  
  
" I'm just kidding! It's okay! We can go somewhere else." Said Tomoyo with a smile. " Ne?"  
  
Eriol looked at the girl in front of her and blushed. She looked so beautiful. " How about... The amusement park?" He suggested.  
  
" Sure!" Said Tomoyo as she hands him a cup of drink. " Don't waste it. Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
" That ride was fabulous!" Tomoyo cried. " I don't think I'll ever be able to experience that again!"  
  
Eriol smiled. This is the first time he had seen her so cheerful, so lively, so cute. He blushed at the thought of it.  
  
A hand touched Eriol's head. Before Eriol could react, he sees two eyes in front of him. It belongs to Tomoyo.  
  
" What are you...?"  
  
" Hmm... You're not having fever. So, why are you so red?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
Eriol looked away. " Nothing." He said and blushed.  
  
" Sou?" Tomoyo asked to confirm. " Ja, let's try the 'Haunted Cave'!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Eriol nodded his head and they both head towards the Cave. Tomoyo runs towards it as Eriol walked behind her. He enjoyed looking at her, no matter if it's the front or back.  
  
Tomoyo stopped and turned around. She ran back towards Eriol. " Old man, hurry up!" She said and holds Eriol's hand and pulls him away. Eriol look at their hands and blushed. He smiled and looked at Tomoyo. She's really cheerful, unlike the Tomoyo she had seen in school.  
  
He really wants to hold her hand forever.  
  
~*~  
  
" It's so scary!" Cried a voice behind them. Eriol turned around and saw the girl behind him. She was in fear and was hugging tightly to her boyfriend beside her. Eriol blushed and turned back.  
  
They are sitting on a train in the 'Haunted Cave'. Lots of female screams are heard. Eriol looked around and saw many couples hugging onto one another. He turned back and blushed madly. Maybe, Tomoyo might...  
  
He turned to look at Tomoyo hopefully. God. She's sitting on the train; looking excitedly at the 'monsters' around and howling like a ghost. Eriol sweatdropped. There is absolutely no WAY that Tomoyo will feel frighten and hug onto Eriol. NO WAY. So, what is he supposed to do?  
  
Eriol looked around again and spotted this particular couple. Instead of the girlfriend hugging onto the boyfriend, they were doing vice versa! Man, is that guy a chicken or what? But... He got the chance to get closer to his girlfriend.  
  
Maybe, he could...  
  
But, it would make him look like a chicken! NO WAY! But... That is the only way to get closer to her.  
  
" Fine." He muttered to himself. " I'll do it." He inhaled deeply. He turn to look at Tomoyo, who is busy howling and commenting on how fake the monsters are. And there, with all his strength, he flung towards Tomoyo.  
  
" Look!" Tomoyo cried. Eriol missed. Tomoyo stood up and Eriol landed on Tomoyo's sit. Now he really looked like an idiot. Tomoyo was standing up, pointing at the ceiling. " Look!" She cried. " That dinosaur looked so real!" She commented. " That is probably the best model here! See it?" Tomoyo asked and turned around and found Eriol lying on her sit. " Eh? What are you doing?"  
  
Eriol quickly returned to his seat and blushed. " Erm... It's shaky! I couldn't control myself and fell. Ha, ha!" Eriol lied with fake laughs.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol suspiciously. " Sou?" She asked and sat down.  
  
All of a sudden, the train shook vigorously, as if there is an earthquake. Eriol looked around and saw almost every couple freeing themselves, staring around amazingly. Man, the chance's over.  
  
But he was wrong. Instead of losing a chance, he actually got what he wanted. Tomoyo was hugging him. Eriol blushed.  
  
" Do... Doshita no?" Eriol asked.  
  
" I'm... I'm afraid of earthquake!" She squeaked. " My father died for me because of an earthquake!" Tomoyo cried as the train continued shaking. The each time it shook, the tighter the hug goes.  
  
Eriol put his arms around her. " Don't worry, I'm with you." He confronted. Tomoyo nodded her head, which was laid against Eriol's chest.  
  
How he wished time could stop.  
  
~*~  
  
" Arigatou!" Tomoyo thanked. " Especially in the cave. I was really frightened." She said.  
  
" You're welcome." Eriol replied. He wanted to thank her for the hug but he didn't dare to. He'll probably get bash up if he does so.  
  
" It's fun being with you." Said Tomoyo with a smile. Eriol blushed. " Why not we go out together some other time?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Eriol's smile lit up, but he immediately kept it. He didn't want Tomoyo to notice anything. " Sure." He replied.  
  
" Thanks for sending me home. Sayonnara!" Tomoyo bid goodbye as she enters her house.  
  
" Bye!" Eriol bid goodbye and see Tomoyo enter her house until the gates closed. He smiled to himself. Where shall we go in the next date?  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol has reached home and changed into his home clothes. He lies on his bed and stare at the ceiling.  
  
The date was sure fun. He wants the next date to be better. But how?  
  
The thought of it made him blush. Why should he care if the date is fun or not? She's not even his girlfriend. This idea made him feel low.  
  
If he wants her to be his girlfriend, all he got to do is ask her to be his girlfriend. But of course, he has got to confess first.  
  
But... It might not succeed. After being with her so long, he knew that his confession would make her in dilemma. She has never fallen in love before. What if she is too afraid and starts running away from him? He never wants anything like that to happen!  
  
But if that's so, he can't tell her. He doesn't want to see her sad. But, he really loves her. Or at least, he thinks he is. But what if he's not? What if he only liked her as a replacement for Kaho? Nah, couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Now his mind is full of unanswered question and he wonders if he can ever find the right answer, the right choice. He know that one wrong move, it's the end between them. It also means the end of their friendship as well.  
  
So, what should he do? He doesn't know. He'll need someone to answer him. He needs the courage to answer himself. He needs the courage to... overcome the fear of rejection. But... from where?  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo turned off the lights and went to sleep. She couldn't sleep. All she was thinking of was... Eriol.  
  
It was fun with him. The rides today are fun. She then remembered every time they had together. She laughed when she remembered the scene where Eriol and her quarrel. It was funny.  
  
She stared at the ceiling. How does she look at Eriol? Somehow, she knows Eriol is different from other people to her. Very different.  
  
But... How different is it? What is she feeling right now? Someone, tell her what she is feeling now. Someone, anyone, just tell her. But... Who?  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Like I promised, this has to have more E+T! Hope you like it though the thoughts of them may be plainly boring. Sorry if it is. And I'll try my very best to upload it as soon as possible! Thanks for all of your supports and reviews. I'm really touched! T-T Anyway, please do continue to support this story and of course, remember to R+R!) 


	7. Every Thousand Years

(A/N: Arigatou, minna san! Thanks for all your supports! I'm so touched... T-T Anyway, please do continue reading this fic and do R+R!)  
  
(A/N: Quite a bit of S+S here, hope you don't mind!)  
  
+~+  
  
RING! The phone rang.  
  
" Syaoran, would you mind picking up the phone for me? I'm cooking!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen. An understood voice answered. Before Sakura could peacefully continue cooking, the voice shouted.  
  
" Sakura, it's your call!"  
  
" Who is it?" Sakura asked, switching off the fire.  
  
" It's Daidouji chan!" Sakura immediately put down everything she was holding and walked briskly to phone as she takes off her apron.  
  
" Moshi, moshi." She answered.  
  
* Sakura chan? Am I bothering you? You seemed to be busy. If that's so then I'll just...*  
  
" No!" Sakura cried to phone and shook her head. " You're not! I'm fine here. So, what's up?"  
  
* I've something private to talk about. *  
  
" PRIVATE, you say." Sakura replied and stared at the guy who was trying to listen to their conversation. Syaoran panicked. Sakura pointed to the kitchen and gave him a signal to cook. Syaoran sighed and walked to the kitchen. Sakura walked towards the balcony. " Okay, the coast is clear." She told Tomoyo. " So, what's up?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Ne, Sakura chan, I don't know what happened but... I feel so lonely all of a sudden." Tomoyo replied. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and talking to Sakura at the same time. " I feel empty."  
  
* It's normal to feel lonely and empty. * Sakura replied. * Everyone will feel lonely and empty when they're alone. *  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. " No, it feels different. As you know, people usually despises me and I'm usually left alone. But I feel glad to be alone. As for now, I don't know why. I THINK I feel lonely and empty."  
  
* Eh? * The voice replied. * Then you're probably craving for something you missed. *  
  
" Craving for something I missed?" Tomoyo repeated. " But what? I don't want to be hated by others again. I don't think I'll miss it."  
  
* No! Of course not! I'm not talking about that! *  
  
" Then, what?" Tomoyo asked curiously. She was anxious to know the answer.  
  
* Your mum died since last year. And ever since, you said you never felt love. You're probably craving for love. *  
  
" Eh?" Tomoyo was shocked by Sakura's answer and blushed. " Love?" She asked.  
  
* Sou, it's love! * Sakura replied.  
  
" But I'm only fifteen! I don't think I'm ready for this..."  
  
* Hello? Syaoran and I started dating when we were twelve. TWELVE and I started dating like most girls did! And you're already fifteen! * Sakura cried.  
  
" I guess so... But I'm not sure if I can take this."  
  
* Of course you can! * Sakura cried on the phone. * I'm sure you can do it! Just don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. *  
  
" Ha... Hai."  
  
~*~  
  
" If there's nothing more, bye then." Said Sakura, staring out at the balcony at the sky.  
  
* Bye. *  
  
With that, they end their conversation. Sakura press the off button on the phone and got a surprise from behind. Her eyes opened wide and turn her head slightly to look behind. She smiled.  
  
" Why did she call you for?" Asked Syaoran, who is hugging onto her waist tightly.  
  
" She has got some problems that you guys will not be interested in." Sakura replied with a smile. The couple stood on the balcony, enjoying the sensation between them. They stare at the sky of stars romantically.  
  
" The super's ready." Said Syaoran as he releases the hug. He bowed gracefully to Sakura and took her hand. " My princess."  
  
Sakura smiled. She liked it whenever Syaoran calls her princess. How she loved him.  
  
Just before they could reach the dining table...  
  
" What the hell are you trying to do to me sister, you little brat?!"  
  
~*~  
  
A week has passed and their holiday was over. Today, the Tomoeda High's dance group is back in school. They'd just got the news from the school's principle that the dance troupe will be performing a musical dance on the School's Anniversary.  
  
They are performing in front of the whole school and the title of their musical is 'Every Thousand Years'. It's a tragic love story between a pair of couple. The female lead was a princess, Mirai hime, which fell in love with a lame beggar, Shinta.  
  
Of course, the leads are Tomoyo and Eriol. This time round, Deborah asked to back out from the play and stand-by for Tomoyo. Eriol sulked. She might be having something in her mind that's going to screw up the play.  
  
" This year would be the last year I teach," Mdm Shakers announced. " And I hope everyone would cooperate."  
  
The class nodded their heads in unison.  
  
" All right," Said Kaho and clapped her hands. " Everyone, read your scripts and get ready for practice in 30 minutes time!" With that, she ended the meeting and everyone went to their own place to study the script.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Eriol cried. Tomoyo turned to look at him and found him signaling her to go to him.  
  
Tomoyo walked towards him and moved closer and Eriol whispered in her ears. " Don't you think there something wrong about Deborah?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo look at him in confusion for a moment and shook her head.  
  
Eriol slammed his palm to his head, hard. Then, he whispered to Tomoyo's ear again. " As you know, Deborah always wanted to get the lead role. But this time, she volunteered to be a back up for you. Don't you think it's weird?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. Then, she turned around and called out, " Deborah san!"  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Eriol cried.  
  
" Quiet!" Tomoyo said coolly to Eriol. " Deborah san," She cried again.  
  
" Na... Nani?" She asked irritably yet shyly at the same time.  
  
" Why did you volunteer to be my back up...!" Tomoyo finished her sentence as she felt someone pulling her.  
  
Eriol had pulled her to him and covered Tomoyo's mouth with his hand.  
  
" There... There is something wrong with her." Said Eriol awkwardly with a weird laugh. " Don't..."  
  
" Cos' I owe you one." Deborah said, turning her head slightly to peep at Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol released his hand as he heard the answer. Both Tomoyo and he stare at her.  
  
" I don't like to owe people any favour." She said and turned to walk away. " Ganbatte." She said softly in a shy tone.  
  
Tomoyo was surprised at first. But her surprised expression broke into a smile. Eriol stare at Deborah unbelievably. " I can't believe this is happening." He muttered to himself.  
  
" Arigatou, Deborah san." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
" Watashi wa..." Eriol said while looking into Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo look into his eyes with a smile with a look of wonders in her mind. " Mirai hime ga... daisuki!"  
  
Tomoyo look at him in utter happiness and grief at the same time.  
  
" Dame!" She cried. " Dame, dame!" She cried and covered Eriol's mouth. " Shinta, dame! You shan't let anyone hear this! If not, they'll have you executed!"  
  
Eriol took away her hands from his mouth. " Does that means that a lame beggar cannot fall in love with a princess?" He asked. Tomoyo look away in grief. " The king is certainly unfair!" He cried out loud. Tomoyo look at him in fear. " Not only is he unfair! The God, and my life, they are both unfair!" He cried, tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
Then, he looked at his legs and starts beating it. " Why must I be lame?" He cried. "WHY?!" He cried. Tomoyo's tears poured out as she ran to Eriol and tried to stop Eriol.  
  
Eriol stopped and looked into her eyes. " Why are you stopping me?" He asked.  
  
" I...!" For a moment, Tomoyo was lost for words. She didn't know how to reply.  
  
" Cos' you love me, don't you?" Eriol asked, smiling at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo turned and stare at him. Then looked away. " I... I don't." She replied guiltily.  
  
" You're bad at lying." Eriol said in a caring tone, smiling at her.  
  
" I'm not lying."  
  
" Yes, you are."  
  
Tomoyo's tears gushed out from her eyes as she flung towards Eriol.  
  
Then, with her melodious voice, she sang.  
  
" It's not that I don't love you, It's just that I'm not meant for you. I want to be with you, forever, But I just can't, Cos' we aren't meant for each other."  
  
She sang and danced in grief. From behind, some other dancers appeared and danced.  
  
Eriol swing his body and sang.  
  
" I know that you can't be with me, I know that you are forced. I want you to know, forever, You shall remember, That I'll love you forever and ever..."  
  
Tomoyo danced towards Eriol and Eriol took her hands.  
  
" As long that we are in one mind, I don't mind being threatened to death. We'll see the sun rise tomorrow, In the beautiful dawn, As we walk together till the sun sets..."  
  
They finished singing together and held each other in the arms.  
  
" CUT!" Mdm Shakers called. Tomoyo and Eriol released the hug and sighed in relief. At last, break time, though Eriol wouldn't mind her staying in his arms. " Well done!" Mdm Shakers said and applauded. So did Deborah, but with a slight smile. Eriol and Tomoyo spotted tears in their eyes.  
  
" I must say you two have improved quite a lot!" She praised. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, stopping herself from crying. " Just the first try for the first part and you did it! Great job! Let's continue the rehearsal next week! Class, dismissed!"  
  
The ballerinas cheered for freedom and walked away in exhaustion.  
  
Deborah walked silently through beside Tomoyo and whispered, " You're great." And ran off quietly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily though she was really tired. She walked towards Eriol but fell down before reaching her.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Eriol cried, struggling towards Tomoyo. His legs were both numbed, due to not moving his legs much when acting as a lame person. " Daijoubu?" He asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo forced a smile. " Dai... Daijoubu... Itai!" She cried, squeezing her arms.  
  
" What's painful?" Eriol asked.  
  
" Leg... Leg... pain..." Tomoyo cried with all her strength.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Eriol cried worriedly and carried her in his arms, forgetting about his numbed legs. " I'll bring you to the hospital, hang on there!" He cried and run out of the place with all might.  
  
~*~  
  
" How is she, sensei?" Eriol asked. Eriol had brought Tomoyo to the hospital and the doctor had just came out from the room.  
  
The doctor smiled at him as a familiar figure walked out of the room. It was Tomoyo, limping. " Don't worry, she'll be all right. She just had a bad leg-cramp."  
  
" Yogata..." Eriol sighed in relief and helped Tomoyo. " I'll walk you home." He said kindly to her.  
  
Tomoyo said nothing except nodding her head with a smile.  
  
The doctor giggled. " You have a really caring boyfriend." She commented.  
  
The two friends turned red. " WE ARE NOT WHAT YOU THINK WE ARE!" They shouted.  
  
" Shh! This is a hospital!" A pass-by nurse warned them.  
  
" Go... Gomen..." The two friends replied in embarrassment as the doctor continued giggling at the two friends.  
  
Their eyes met and they both blushed and looked away.  
  
Cute, aren't they?  
  
~+~  
  
(A/N: That's about it! Hope you'd enjoyed it!)  
  
(A/N: Oh yeah, the story, 'Every Thousand Years' is written by me. Cos' I don't know what good story to use so, I decided to create one myself. AND, if anyone wants to read the story, I'm sorry because you wouldn't be able to read the whole story in this story... DEMO! I'll be writing this story in S+S mode after I complete this 'Life of Dance'. Yeah, I'm finishing this story soon. I mean by this year cos' the ideas of this story just kept on coming and coming. Let's just hope all the best for me. And before I go, E+T FOREVA!) 


	8. Blackout Incident

(A/N: Told ya, I'm full of ideas now! See, I'm uploading it every week regularly from now onwards. Stop the crap and let's go!)  
  
+~+  
  
" Every thousand years, A pair of couple is born. They may not be meant to be together, But they love each other."  
  
The ballerinas sang as Tomoyo and Eriol danced happily together.  
  
" Cos' of their love story, It touched the God, And made him cry. He couldn't bear to see them part."  
  
Mdm Shakers and Kaho watched the ballerinas performed as they try hard not to cry. But of course, tears brimmed their eyes and drops of tears were found on their cheeks.  
  
" And ya know, Miracles do happen. The word miracle Exist for love."  
  
With that, the stage light go off and Mdm Shakers and Kaho applauded. Beside them, Deborah was applauding with tears in her eyes.  
  
" Great job!" Mdm Shakers cried. " Great job! We'll meet tomorrow next week for the last practice! Class..." She sniffed. " Dismissed!" And cried roughly due to the touching story. Kaho handed her a packet of tissue paper and Mdm Shakers blowing her nose with loud noise.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped. She didn't need to be that... Exaggerating.  
  
" Sugoi!" Cried Kaho, clapping as she walks towards Eriol and Tomoyo. " You two had done a great job." She praised as Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other.  
  
The group has been practising for a month and finally, two weeks later, will be their performance.  
  
Though the group practises two times a week, Eriol and Tomoyo did more than that. They practise for four times a week. But... They were more of 'dating' than practising.  
  
" It's been very real, you know!" She said and winked at the two friends. They blushed and looked away as Kaho laughed.  
  
Deborah looked silently at them with a very slight smile and walked out of the room quietly.  
  
" Well, the two of you better not injure yourself in these two weeks. We'll only have 1 practice next week and then the next week after will be the performance. Make sure the two of you practise and spend more time for this!" Kaho said in an amusing tone and winked at them. " Ganbatte!" She said and walked off.  
  
The dance room was quiet.  
  
" Wanna go for dinner?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
" I'm not hungry." She replied.  
  
Eriol nodded his head and took out his hand. " Do I have the honour to dance with you, hime?" He asked in a graceful tone.  
  
Tomoyo look at his hand for a moment. Then, she smiled and let him take her hand when she said, " Sure."  
  
The two friends 'practise' dancing without music in the room, alone. The lights were dim and the night was romantic. The two friends danced, smiling. Both were praying that this wouldn't end, silently, in unison.  
  
Eriol blushed. How could he ever think of that? He isn't even her boyfriend... Why should he have the permission to think about such stuffs? But... He just couldn't help it. She was too wonderful.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the thought of this. I... I don't feel lonely or empty now. Could it be true that I'm missing 'love' like what Sakura chan said? She blushed even redder. Nah, couldn't be... Could it?  
  
Both the friends felt their heartbeat jumping fast as if it could stop any minute.  
  
What is this feeling? They both thought to themselves.  
  
" AHEM." The two friends almost passed out when they heard the voice. It was Deborah. She was blushing on the face and looked as if she had been watching them for some time.  
  
The two friends immediately released themselves and blushed brightly.  
  
" The school's, ahem, security guard wants me to inform you that the school will be locked up soon. Well, yeah, erm, well, that's about it." She said and walked off.  
  
The two friends continued blushing.  
  
" Erm... Dinner?" Eriol managed to ask.  
  
Tomoyo said nothing except nodding her head.  
  
~*~  
  
" May I have your orders for deserts?" Asked the waitress.  
  
The two friends are eating in a Café and it's desert's time.  
  
" Erm... Let's see... Give me Chocolate fudge Strawberry ice cream." Said Tomoyo. " And you, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked kindly.  
  
Eriol shook his head. " I don't really like sweet stuffs." He replied.  
  
" All right then, one Chocolate fudge Strawberry ice cream." The waitress repeated. " Nothing else?" She asked to confirm.  
  
Eriol shook his head as the waitress bowed and took her leave.  
  
" I didn't know that you didn't like sweet stuffs. Are you sure you don't want any?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head. " I'll stick to coffee." He said and took a sip of coffee.  
  
The waitress served the ice cream shortly after Eriol took the sip of coffee. Tomoyo thanked her and the waitress smiled and left.  
  
" Ah~ UM!" Tomoyo took a spoon of ice cream, making noises, trying to tempt Eriol.  
  
Eriol gulped. Then, he took another sip of coffee.  
  
" Ah~ UM!" Tomoyo did it again as Eriol looked hungrily at Tomoyo. " This is delicious! Want any?" She offered.  
  
Just as Eriol opened his mouth and was about to reply, Tomoyo stuff the spoon of ice cream into his mouth.  
  
" How was it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol did nothing at first, but nodded his head. " Nice."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " Told you!" She said and took another scoop of ice cream. " Ah~" She said to Eriol, trying to feed Eriol.  
  
Eriol opened his mouth as Tomoyo served him the ice cream.  
  
" They are such a cute couple!"  
  
" Mou, only if you would feed me!"  
  
" Aren't they cute?"  
  
" How loving!"  
  
Tomoyo put down the spoon as Eriol and her both looked away and blushed when they heard the comments and giggles of enviousness.  
  
" Shall... Shall we meet tomorrow at 8.30p.m. in the school's dance studio tomorrow for a practice?" Eriol asked shyly, still looking away.  
  
" Um!" Was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
~*~  
  
" I think we should be a little faster in this part..." Said Eriol as Tomoyo nodded in agreement. The two friends are practising alone in the school's dance studio.  
  
It's already 10.30p.m. but the two friends did not realize about it.  
  
They had been practising for 2 hours but didn't feel tired at all.  
  
" 1/2 a beat faster?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Eriol nodded his head. " Let's try." With that, they danced along with the music until...  
  
Blackout.  
  
" What is going on?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.  
  
She couldn't see anything.  
  
" Blackout?" Eriol suggested.  
  
Then, Eriol started moving around and touching the air with his hands like a blind man.  
  
" Hey!" Tomoyo cried in a shy tone. " You're touching the wrong, erm, thing!"  
  
Eriol blushed. He touched something soft like... AHEM.  
  
He shouldn't be thinking of... erm... THAT.  
  
" Go... Gomen." He apologized shyly and continued walking.  
  
" Hey, I think you had better stop walking before I'm defiled." Tomoyo joked in an embarrassed tone. Eriol nodded his head while blushing.  
  
They stopped moving for a moment until the surroundings were visible to them. Eriol then hurriedly walked towards the door.  
  
" This is bad," He said. " The door is an electronic door." He said in a worried tone. " It cannot be opened without electricity."  
  
" Oh no," Said Tomoyo. " The window is too small for us to climb out." Said Tomoyo. She opened the windows for oxygen by standing on a chair. " Now whA~~?!" Tomoyo cried, falling from the chair.  
  
" Tomoyo!" Eriol cried as he runs to her. " DaijoubU~~?!"  
  
Eriol tripped over.  
  
He landed onto Tomoyo.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: MUSHY, MUSHY! Ha, ha, didn't expect myself to right such a fic! Do you think I'll need to change the rate for it? Lol, I don't think so! Yeah, short chapter, I know. Gomen, I'll make it longer next time! Anyway, hope you'd like this chapter and please, R+R!) 


	9. Different Paths

(A/N: Aww... Tomoyo's getting shy now... Like I promised, it'll be longer! Please remember to R+R!)  
  
+~+  
  
The two friends remained unmoved in shock.  
  
Eriol realized what he had done and blushed as he moved away.  
  
Tomoyo sit up and blush, too shy to look at Eriol.  
  
" Erm..." Eriol broke the awkward silence. " Call for help?  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo rushed into her room and lied on her bed.  
  
She was still blushing for the incident that just happened. She and Eriol had just kissed.  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt happy, yet frightened at the same time. She wondered,  
  
Why is she feeling frightened?  
  
With that unknown feeling, she forced herself to sleep in the sleepless night.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol rolled on his bed as he continued blushing.  
  
What had he just done? Why did he do so?  
  
But then, it wasn't his fault. He accidentally fall onto her and...  
  
He smiled slyly.  
  
That didn't taste too bad. He thought. Wish I could do it again...  
  
He slapped himself.  
  
HENTAI! What on earth are you thinking about? He thought. Tomoyo must be angry right now.  
  
Now, you'll never be able to get her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol is walking along the streets alone. He wanted to ask Tomoyo out. But...  
  
She rejected.  
  
Eriol sighed. It has been the tenth time he asked her out since yesterday.  
  
" Looks like you are having love problem, mister." Said a seductive voice.  
  
Eriol looked around and saw a lady smiling at him.  
  
Eriol could not really see her face. He only saw the lady's eyes. She was wearing a dark violet cloak and covered her mouth with a scarf. In front of her was a table with a stack of cards and a crystal ball.  
  
Eriol looked around.  
  
" Talking to me?" Eriol asked, pointing at himself.  
  
The lady nodded her head and signaled him to go to her.  
  
Eriol walked to her and sat down on a chair in front of him. " What is it?"  
  
" I see you are having love problem." The lady said.  
  
" How did you...?"  
  
" The crystal ball told me." She replied even though Eriol haven't finished his sentence. Eriol look at her in surprise.  
  
" To continue listening to me, please hand 2000 yen." The lady said.  
  
Eriol obeyed, for no reason why he did, and handed her 2000 yen.  
  
" Go to Hokkaido and everything will be solve." She said. " This is the answer my crystal ball told me."  
  
" Hai." Eriol nodded his head doubtfully. " Arigatou." He said and left hurriedly.  
  
" Another 2000 yen earned."  
  
~*~  
  
" Yoish!" Eriol cried to himself as he picked up the phone and started pressing the buttons. The phone connected and a person picked up.  
  
* Moshi, moshi? *  
  
" Tomoyo?" Asked Eriol as he blushed.  
  
* Hai. What is it, Eriol? * The voice asked.  
  
" Well... I kinda got two free tickets to get to Hokkaido for 2 days 1 night. I was wondering if you could come with me for a break." He said, blushing brightly but his voice sounded calm. " It starts tomorrow."  
  
* Gomen ne, Eriol. * The voice replied. Eriol froze. * I... I... Well, promised Sakura to go out with her. *  
  
" Sou... Sou desu ka?" Eriol asked, disappointed. " Well, never mind then, bye."  
  
* Bye. *  
  
They hung up the phone as Eriol lied on his bed.  
  
Ever since that incident that happened in the school's dance studio 3 days ago, Tomoyo just wouldn't accept to go out with him. Not even practices. She kept on giving excuses for not being able to go with him and Eriol knows that.  
  
" Rejected, again." He muttered. " The fortune-teller's a liar."  
  
~*~  
  
" Doshite yo, Tomoyo chan?" Asked Sakura. " I didn't ask you out!"  
  
Tomoyo is at Sakura's place and they were sitting in the living room, watching the television.  
  
" I..." Tomoyo said. " I don't dare to meet him." She replied.  
  
" Hoe?" Sakura cried. " Doshite?" She asked. " He had asked you out a couple of times these few days and you had been rejecting him. What's happening? Don't you even need to practise with him for the performance?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head as she blushes. " You won't understand." She said as she stood up and walked towards the door. " I gotta get going. Sayonnara." With that, she ended and went off.  
  
" Tomoyo chan..." Sakura muttered.  
  
" What happened?" Syaoran asked, walking out from the kitchen.  
  
Sakura looked into his eyes and shook her head. " Wakara. She doesn't want to tell me." She said sadly. " She always look for me and tell me everything that is bothering her." She said. " But now..."  
  
Syaoran put a finger on her lips. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, surprised.  
  
" She'll be all right." He replied with a caring smile.  
  
Sakura relaxed and smile.  
  
" Opps! I gotta go now. I've to go to my aunts place." Syaoran explained while wearing his shoes. " See you later." He said and stood up.  
  
" Matte!" Sakura cried out.  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned around.  
  
Sakura kissed him on his lips before he could say anything. Syaoran blushed.  
  
" Arigatou, Syaoran." Sakura thanked shyly, blushing.  
  
Though they had been couples for years, that was their first kiss. Syaoran smiled as he sees Sakura's blushing face.  
  
" Um." Syaoran said with a nod.  
  
~*~  
  
I guess I shouldn't waste MY ticket. Eriol thought. He had packed up and is waiting for the train. I'll just go there on my own.  
  
The train arrived and Eriol found a seat and settled down.  
  
The train began to move.  
  
Eriol looked out at the window for the scenery.  
  
I wonder what Tomoyo's is doing...  
  
Then, it started to rain.  
  
Eriol look at the rain sleepily.  
  
Where is she...?  
  
Just when he was about to fall asleep...  
  
" GOMEN!" A female's voice apologized to him. She had accidentally lose her grip and let her bag slam onto his face. " Hontou ni gomen!"  
  
Eriol rubbed his face as he turns to look at the person.  
  
" Daijou...!" He stared at the person and froze.  
  
It was Tomoyo.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo walked alone along the street as she licked her ice cream. Then...  
  
BUMP!  
  
She accidentally bumped onto someone and the ice cream stained the T-shirt.  
  
Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment and threw the ice cream cone away.  
  
" Gomen, gomen!" She apologized and took out a tissue paper and started cleaning the person's T-shirt.  
  
" Daijoubu," The voice replied as Tomoyo look up at the person. He smiled at her. " Daijoubu." Tomoyo blushed. That guy looked handsome. He looked refined and was wearing a pair of spectacles. He reminds her of...  
  
Eriol.  
  
~*~  
  
" So, your name is Kiyoko." Said Eriol.  
  
The girl who looked like Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
" Yeah," She replied. " Not any Tomoyo you were talking about."  
  
" I should have known... Your voice is deeper..." Eriol muttered.  
  
" Who's that Tomoyo?" Kiyoko asked curiously.  
  
" Eh?" Eriol blushed for a moment and replied. " A friend of mine."  
  
" Sou?" Asked Kiyoko in doubt. " Is she really just your friend... or someone you like?" She asked and giggled as Eriol blushes bright red.  
  
" Where... where are you heading to?" Eriol managed to ask.  
  
" Hokkaido." Kiyoko replied as Eriol look at her.  
  
" Hontou?" Asked Eriol. Kiyoko nodded her head.  
  
Then, Eriol asked, " Would you mind if I go along with you?"  
  
" Sure," Kiyoko replied. " Why not?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Hontou ni gomen nasai," Tomoyo apologized. The grey haired guy smiled at her.  
  
" I should be the one saying sorry," He said. " My T-shirt ate your ice cream."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. What a humorous guy.  
  
" Thanks for the ice cream." She thanked. " What's your name?" She asked.  
  
" Tsukishiro Yukito. Just call me Yukito. And you are?" Asked Yukito.  
  
" Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo replied. " Feel free to call me Tomoyo." She said with a smile.  
  
" All right then, Tomoyo chan!" Yukito called and smiled as Tomoyo blushed. " Why is such a pretty girl like you doing alone in the streets?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed.  
  
" Wandering around, since I'm free." She replied.  
  
" Really?" Asked Yukito. " Then, would you mind going out with me today?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment. Then, she smiled.  
  
" Um!"  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Heh, heh... Thanks for reading my story. Mushy, mushy again for S+S. Lol. I really like this pair too... And Syaoran would look really cool and cute if he smiles in care! Okay, I'm out of my mind. -- Apparently a Syaoran fan. Well, anyway, thanks for reading my fic and please remember to R+R!) 


	10. Say It I Love You

(A/N: At last, chapter 10! But not yet the end. Hey, it rhymes...)  
  
+~+  
  
" This is...?" Asked Eriol as he looked around.  
  
" This is my home. Feel free to look around." Kiyoko answered.  
  
Kiyoko had brought Eriol to her home, a hut near the sea.  
  
" You live here alone?" Eriol asked in an unbelievable tone.  
  
" Yeah," Kiyoko replied. " Any problem with it?" She asked and started to take off her clothes.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU...?!" Eriol blushed like hell but stopped screaming and heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
" Taking off my clothes?" Kiyoko replied as she folds her clothes. She had her swimming costume underneath her clothes. " What did you think I'll do? Do a strip tease in front of you for free?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Eriol laughed lightly.  
  
" Come one, let's go." Said Kiyoko as she opens the door.  
  
" Go? Go where?" Eriol asked.  
  
" To the sea, dummy!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Well, I guess that's it for the day, then." Said Yukito.  
  
" Um." Tomoyo had spent her whole day with the guy she just met, called Yukito. It's already evening and they decided to go home. " I'll contact you." She said.  
  
" Sure." Yukito said with a wink, " My little sister!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Though she and Yukito had just met, she regarded him as her brother. And so does Yukito regarded her as his sister. Well, they became god-siblings.  
  
" See you soon, Yukito san!" She cried.  
  
" Um, Tomoyo chan!" With that, they end their conversation.  
  
Tomoyo went back into her cosy home and rested on the sofa.  
  
And for no reason, she thought,  
  
How is Eriol?  
  
~*~  
  
" Gotcha!" Cried Kiyoko as she splashes the seawater onto Eriol.  
  
" It's icy cool!" Eriol cried and fall onto the ground. He lied on the sandy shore as the waves flowed to his body.  
  
" Tired already?" Asked Kiyoko naughtily.  
  
" Yeah!" Eriol exclaimed  
  
" Actually..." Kiyoko started. " I've got a boyfriend who looked a little like you." She said.  
  
" Eh?" Eriol cried.  
  
" His name was Yukito. He was kind and gentle yet friendly. Kinda like you." Kiyoko said clearly in a clear yet sad tone.  
  
" He looks refined and he wore spectacles. Just like you do." Kiyoko said.  
  
" Oh..." Eriol muttered.  
  
" But... He lost his memory in a car-crash." She whispered. " And couldn't remember me at all after that."  
  
" I'm... I'm sorry..." Eriol replied in a sad tone. " I..."  
  
" Baka!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Eriol was stunned and look at Kiyoko.  
  
" I-W-A-S-L-Y-I-N-G!" She said with a 'bleh' and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Eriol fumed.  
  
" NANI?!" He exclaimed. " How dare you!" He cried and ran into the water and started splashing at Kyoko.  
  
They played and laughed.  
  
" Maa, the sun is setting." Kiyoko said with a smile.  
  
It was the sweetest smile he had ever seen. The sweetest smile Tomoyo - No, it's Kiyoko - gave.  
  
Eriol blushed and changed his view to the sunset.  
  
" You looked beautiful." Eriol said. Kiyoko and he were lying on the sandy bed.  
  
Kiyoko looked at him in surprised.  
  
" Are you talking to me?" Kiyoko asked innocently.  
  
" Of course!" Eriol replied. " Who do you expect me to talk to? The bulldog over there?" Eriol joke as he points at a bulldog behind him.  
  
Kiyoko laughed lightly.  
  
" Are you trying to imply that I look like a bulldog?" She asked jokingly.  
  
" Nah," Eriol replied. " You looked beautiful. Really beautiful..." Eriol said as he blushes bright red. Kyoko blushed. " Just like her." Eriol finished his sentence.  
  
Kiyoko frowned.  
  
" Her?" She asked.  
  
Eriol nodded his head as the sky turns dark. He sat up on the sandy shore.  
  
" Actually," Eriol started as he blushes right red. " You reminded me of my friend, Tomoyo." He said.  
  
" Ah," Kiyoko exclaimed. " The girl we were talking about!" She said. " Why me?" She asked.  
  
" You... You looked exactly like her." He said, blushing.  
  
" Ah... No wonder you were blushing." Kiyoko giggled. " Now, tell me the truth, who IS she?"  
  
" She... She..." Eriol blushed.  
  
" CHOTTO!" Kiyoko broke out.  
  
" Na... Nande?" Eriol asked.  
  
" You're not lying, are you, about the Tomoyo girl? Don't try to lie back to me cos'..."  
  
" I'm not!" Eriol snapped angrily. " Why would I want to lie about someone I loved?!" He cried.  
  
Kiyoko stared at him, stunned.  
  
Then, she smiled. " Gomen, Eriol kun!" She apologized with a smile.  
  
Eriol realized what he had said about loving Tomoyo and blushed bright red.  
  
" I..."  
  
" So," Kiyoko started. " I'm sure you've got something in your mind, don't you?" She asked.  
  
Eriol looked at Kiyoko's eyes. Then, he looked away and blushed.  
  
" Um." He nodded his head.  
  
" Well, spit it out!" Kiyoko cried. " Kiyoko san will help you out!" She cried, beating her chest.  
  
Eriol paused for a moment. Then, he sighed.  
  
" Well, I know of this girl called Daidouji Tomoyo." He started. " I remember, we were enemies when we first met." He said. " It was a funny first meet." Eriol explained with a light laugh. "We continued being enemies until the school's ballerina camp.  
  
" We were called to live in the same room. And one night, I found her missing when I went to the toilet. So, I went to look for her." Eriol said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kiyoko looked at him and smiled.  
  
He really loved her. The way he talks about her.  
  
" And then, I found her dancing alone in the hall. She was beautiful. And we started being friends after that. She talked to me about her past and I talk to her about mine. Days passed, and soon, we became good friends.  
  
" And then, one day, I realized I was in love with her. I tried all my best to be with her, to help her. I started asking her out. She agreed and we were happy. But, she still doesn't know about my feelings towards her.  
  
" And then... 2 days ago, Tomoyo and I went to school to practise dancing for the school's performance. And there, was what made me upset." He sad and he tone changed into a sad one.  
  
Kiyoko looked at him pitifully.  
  
" We were practising and all of a sudden," He paused. " There was a black out." He said and stopped.  
  
Kiyoko waited but no reply came.  
  
" What's wrong with that?" She asked.  
  
" We... We tripped and accidentally landed on each other's lips." Eriol replied, blushing.  
  
" That's good! So, why are you sad?" Kiyoko asked happily. But her face fell immediately after she saw Eriol's expression.  
  
Eriol was crying.  
  
" She started ignoring me after that. She found lots and lots of excuses to avoid to seeing me. I couldn't see her anymore. Now, she hates me." Eriol cried.  
  
Kiyoko kept in silence. Then, she said,  
  
" I don't think so." She said.  
  
Eriol looked at her, stunned.  
  
" Why?" He asked.  
  
Kiyoko smiled. " She's just being shy." She replied. " Or maybe, she loves you as well, but thought you didn't treat the kiss seriously, so, she's avoiding you."  
  
Eriol rubbed his tears away.  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
" I want to tell her how I feel about her." Eriol said. " But, I'm afraid she'll hate me even more after that."  
  
" She won't, Eriol kun, she won't." Kiyoko said. " From the way you told me about her, I can tell that she is a really kind and caring person."  
  
" But what if..."  
  
" If you really loved her, tell her how you feel about her." Kiyoko snapped. " No matter if she loves you back or not, she'll still give you a reply."  
  
" But what if..."  
  
" But what if her answer is 'no', right?" Asked Kiyoko with a smile. Eriol nodded his head.  
  
" At least, you told her how you feel." Kiyoko replied. " It's better than keeping yourself sick, ne?" She asked with a kind smile.  
  
Eriol doubt for a moment. " I just... I don't know."  
  
" If that's so..." Said Kiyoko as she moved seductively towards Eriol who blushed immediately to Kyoko's movement.  
  
" What are you..."  
  
" Let me help you decide your future..." Kiyoko said and moved her lips closer to his.  
  
Their lips were touching until...  
  
" Get away!" Eriol cried rudely, moving away from her angrily. " What are you trying to do?" He asked.  
  
" You do love her, don't you, Eriol kun?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
Eriol looked at her for a moment, not knowing what was happening.  
  
" You said we looked alike, but you know very well that I'm Kiyoko, not Tomoyo, that's why you rejected the kiss." Kiyoko explained.  
  
Eriol thought for a moment and finally understood.  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
" Arigatou, Kiyoko san."  
  
~*~  
  
" Arigatou, Kiyoko san, for taking care of me in Hokkaido." Eriol said. Kiyoko and Eriol are both in the Tokyo station.  
  
Kiyoko shook her head with a smile. " I learnt a lot of precious things from you." She said.  
  
" Like what?" Eriol asked.  
  
Kiyoko smiled slyly. " Hi-mi-tsu!" (Se-cr-et!)  
  
Eriol frowned.  
  
" You're always doing this to me, Kiyoko san." Eriol said with a frown but it turned into a smile.  
  
" Good luck to you then, Eriol kun." Kiyoko said with a smile.  
  
" Um." Eriol nodded his head. " Well, thanks for sending me back to here personally." He thanked. " Ja!" He bid and walked off.  
  
" Matte, Eriol!" Kiyoko cried.  
  
Eriol turned around.  
  
" Remember to tell her how you feel!" She said with a wink.  
  
Eriol look at her.  
  
Then, he smiled.  
  
He showed her a thump up and head off.  
  
" Well," Kiyoko said to herself. " I guess I should be heading away then!"  
  
~*~  
  
" All right, kids, the last practice for this week is perfect, except that Daidouji, you kept on forgetting your lines and weren't so much into it." Mdm Shakers commented as Tomoyo looked away guiltily.  
  
" Well, I guess this is it! Good luck to everyone of you for the performance next week!" Mdm Shakers announced and everyone dismissed cheerfully.  
  
" Tomoyo!" A voice cried from behind. Tomoyo turned carefully, knowing that the voice belonged to Eriol.  
  
Eriol did a small jog towards her. " Can you stay back for a while?"  
  
~*~  
  
It's past 20 minutes and everyone has left, except Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
" Na... Nani?" Tomoyo asked, blushing. " What is it that you have to tell me to stay?" She asked.  
  
Eriol smiled at her.  
  
" I've got something to let you know." He said.  
  
Deborah peeped at them.  
  
" Na... Nani?" Tomoyo asked shyly, blushing away.  
  
" I want you to know that..." Eriol said and paused for a while.  
  
The whole room was dead quiet.  
  
Then, he took a deep breath and said it -  
  
" I love you."  
  
Deborah covered her mouth. Hoping that no one saw her, she ran away quietly.  
  
Tomoyo stare at the smiling Eriol stunned, unable to move an inch.  
  
" I just want you to know that I love you. It's okay if you don't." He said and turned away and began to walk away. " Your happiness is mine." With that, he ended and left Tomoyo alone.  
  
Tomoyo stood there, stunned.  
  
Then,  
  
She cried.  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Eriol finally told Tomoyo about his feelings towards her! YIPEE! I guess this story will end pretty soon. At about... Chapter 13, I think. I hope you had enjoyed this story! JA~!) 


	11. Confused

(A/N: Thanks for all of your support! I'm so very touched. T-T Finally, Eriol has come to confessing to Tomoyo. But instead of being happy or glad, she cried. In this chapter, we'll find out more about Tomoyo's soul... Chapter 11, Confused. Remember to R+R!)  
  
+~+  
  
" Oh no, I lost!" Sakura and Syaoran are both playing card games over at Sakura's place. They had made a rule that the winner will be allowed to command the loser to do one thing.  
  
And unfortunately, Sakura lost.  
  
" Now, now, you shall keep up with the rule, shouldn't you?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
" Mou!" Sakura cried. " Fine!" She frowned. " What do you want me to do?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment.  
  
Then, he gave a sly smile.  
  
" You know what I want." Syaoran whispered, moving his face closer to Sakura's.  
  
Sakura playfully pinched his cheeks. " Naughty boy." She commented. Then, she moved closer and closer where their lips were about to meet...  
  
DING-DONG! The doorbell rang.  
  
Sakura stopped as Syaoran frowned.  
  
Whoever it is outside at the door, that person is trying to spoil his good time.  
  
And the only person he could think of doing this to him is - Touya, Sakura's brother.  
  
" Oh no, onichan didn't bring his keys with him today," Sakura cried. " He'll be furious if he sees you here." She said.  
  
" Then what should I..."  
  
" Hurry up, to my room!" Said Sakura as she shoves Syaoran up the stairs. " No sound from you, 'kay?"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head obediently and rushed up to her room. Then, all tidied up, Sakura went to open the door.  
  
" Okeari~" Sakura stopped greeting her brother back. She looked at the person at her door. It wasn't her brother at all. It was -  
  
Tomoyo, crying.  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo dropped herself on Sakura and cried bitterly. " Doshita no, Tomoyo chan?" Sakura asked in a caring tone.  
  
" Itai! Hontou ni itai!" (Pain! Really painful!) Tomoyo cried in Sakura's arms.  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
" I thought I heard Daidouji san." Said a voice from upstairs. It was Syaoran. " What happened?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
" Go get her a cup of tea. Go!" Sakura clued to Syaoran that something wrong has happened to Tomoyo. Syaoran immediately understood what Sakura meant and nodded his head and head to the kitchen, leaving the two girls alone.  
  
Sakura helped Tomoyo to the sofa. They sat down and Sakura passed Tomoyo a box of tissues. Tomoyo took it and wiped her tears away.  
  
" So...?" Sakura started.  
  
Tomoyo did not speak for a moment until Syaoran returned with a teapot and teacups.  
  
" Eriol confessed to me." Tomoyo said. Syaoran poured the burning tea onto his hand.  
  
Syaoran went screaming around as Sakura went to help him up. Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
" Con... Continue." Syaoran said in a voice of pain.  
  
" He told me he loved and wouldn't mind if I don't love him back." Tomoyo said as she blushes bright red. She looked happy, yet sad at the same time.  
  
" What's the problem there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" It's a big problem!" Tomoyo cried painfully as she stood up, tears in her eyes as she glared at Syaoran. " You'll never understand how I feel!" She cried and ran out of the house.  
  
" YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed and pinched Syaoran's scald hand. " Shut up when you know of nothing!"  
  
" I'm sorry! I didn't..."  
  
Sakura sighed. " I guess you're innocent."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. " Of course I am!" He said jokingly. Sakura glared at him. It was the most fearful stare she ever gave. " I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized.  
  
Sakura sighed again.  
  
" Look..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo cried and ran.  
  
Why must it be him? Why? The thought to herself, tears pouring from her eyes as she runs.  
  
She grabbed her T-shirt tightly.  
  
Why must it be him? Why not somebody else? Why must it be Eriol? She thought sadly and furiously at the same time.  
  
Tomoyo stopped running and fell on the ground on her butt. Itai... She thought, clenching her fist and holding real tight at her T-shirt. Hontou ni itai... Why? Why must I suffer... For him? She thought. Why do I feel so weird, for Eriol?  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" Cried a voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. It was Yukito.  
  
~*~  
  
" A... Arigatou." Tomoyo thanked softly when finished cleaning her face with the piece of tissue paper Yukito offered.  
  
" So," Yukito started with a smile, looking at Tomoyo. " Can you tell me now? Tell me, why are you crying?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down onto the ground awkwardly as she blushes bright red. Her face felt really hot whenever people mention about her problems. And most of time, it's about Eriol and her.  
  
" Eriol... He confessed to me." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
" Ah!" Yukito cried. Then, with a smile, he added, " That's great!" But his smile changed into a sad look.  
  
Tomoyo cried.  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" Yukito muttered. " Doshita no?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo cried furiously and shook her head vigorously as if her head would drop off anytime soon.  
  
" Eriol will die!" Tomoyo cried. " Eriol will die! I don't want him to die! I don't want!"  
  
" Tomoyo chan..." Said Yukito worriedly. " Ne, Tomoyo chan,"  
  
" Na... Nani?" She asked, wiping her tears.  
  
" I would like to know... Who's Eriol?" He asked innocently with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo fall.  
  
" Sore wa..."  
  
~*~  
  
" So, he is your very good friend." Yukito repeated. Tomoyo had just finished telling him about Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
" So," Yukito took a sip of juice. " Isn't that great?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Tomoyo cried.  
  
Yukito spit out the juice in his mouth upon hearing Tomoyo crying. " I'm sorry!" He apologized, taking out a packet of tissue paper. " Gomen, gomen!"  
  
Tomoyo took the tissue paper, wiped her tears away and calm down.  
  
Yukito waited.  
  
" I am a jinx." She said. Yukito look at her in confusion.  
  
" What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
" People around me said that I'm a jinx. My relatives get away from me because I'm a jinx. I'm a jinx that causes death."  
  
Tomoyo paused, as Yukito look at her in a weird look.  
  
" My dad and my mum died because of me." She said. " When both my parents were alive, I used to love my dad a lot. Cos' my mum often like to scold me. But... My dad died right after I thought I loved him dearly.  
  
" Then, left alone by my dad, my mum and I survived together. I realized how precious my mum was. But then, she died in a car crash after that. And now, if I say I loved Eriol..." Said Tomoyo as she cries furiously. " He'll die!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Now you see why Tomoyo chan got so upset?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura had just finished explaining about Tomoyo's past as a 'jinx'.  
  
" If that's so, does that means..." Syaoran paused and continued. " She loves Eriol?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran slouched into the sofa.  
  
" But, she wouldn't admit it." Said Sakura.  
  
" Why?" Syaoran asked curiously as he sat up straight.  
  
" She..." Sakura paused. " She doesn't want to see anyone to die anymore, just because of herself as a 'jinx'."  
  
~*~  
  
Yukito handed Tomoyo a piece of tissue paper. She accepted it and wiped her tears away.  
  
" So, you loved him, don't you?" Yukito asked.  
  
Tomoyo kept quiet.  
  
The breeze blew by.  
  
The silence remained.  
  
" Well then," Said Yukito as he stood up. " I'll go look for him and kill him." He said in a deadly tone.  
  
Tomoyo stunned.  
  
" DAME!" She cried as she pulls Yukito. " DAME! DAME! You can't have him killed!" She cried.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cos' I don't want to see anyone that I love to die anymore!" Tomoyo sputtered.  
  
Realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth.  
  
Tears rolled down to her cheeks.  
  
Yukito smile sadly and patted on her shoulders.  
  
" You said it. You loved him." He said.  
  
Tomoyo sat there unmoved. Then, she cried.  
  
" He's going to die soon! He's is going to!" She cried and hugged onto Yukito. Yukito patted her. " I don't want him to die! I really don't want to!" She cried.  
  
Yukito pulled his arms away from Tomoyo sadly and left her to sit properly.  
  
Tomoyo continued crying in grief.  
  
" I would want you to tell me." Yukito said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Yukito, sniffing.  
  
Yukito smiled. " I would rather die than to not know how does someone that I really loved feel about me."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, stunned. Yukito continued smiling.  
  
" But... He'll die." Tomoyo muttered, calmed down.  
  
" I believe in miracles." Said Yukito as Tomoyo look up at him. " You know, miracles DO happen when you want them to." He said and smiled. " And for your case, miracles will SURELY appear."  
  
Tomoyo kept quiet for a moment.  
  
" So... What do you think I should do?" She asked.  
  
" Tell him that you loved him too." Yukito replied with a smile. " He'll be happy."  
  
" But..."  
  
" Believe in yourself." Said Yukito strictly. " Believe in miracles. And it'll appear."  
  
With the few words that Yukito had just said, Tomoyo broke into a smile.  
  
" Arigatou, Yukito san."  
  
~*~  
  
" So, you feel better now?" Asked Yukito. Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
" Gomen ne, I made you worry." Tomoyo apologized with a smile.  
  
Yukito shook his head. " Nah, it's okay."  
  
" Then I'll get going then." Said Tomoyo as she waved her hand. " Sayonnara!"  
  
" Sayonnara." Yukito bid as he sees Tomoyo ran away in her normal self.  
  
Yukito heaved a sigh of relief. He turned around and was about to go until...  
  
" Yukito!" Cried a familiar voice.  
  
Yukito turned around and looked at the girl.  
  
" Kiyoko."  
  
The two stood there as breeze blew by with drops of Sakura petals.  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: A little mushy for S+S. Lol. Next chapter, there'll be a LITTLE Yukito/OC (Kiyoko). Hope you wouldn't mind. Before I go, E+T FOREVA!) 


	12. Happy Ending Or not?

(A/N: Hope you wouldn't mind Yukito/OC (Kiyoko) pair! Sorry for Yukito/Touya fans cos' I do NOT support YAOI. Well, well, let's head on!)  
  
+~+  
  
" Kiyoko." Yukito muttered in surprised. Then, he smiled. " Nice to see you."  
  
Kiyoko frowned. Apparently, this guy hasn't got back his memory... She thought.  
  
" Same here." Said Kiyoko as she walks closer to Yukito. " So, how's life?" She asked.  
  
" Pretty fine." Yukito replied. " You?" He asked.  
  
" No, not fine at all." Kiyoko shrugged. Yukito looked at her in confusion and amusement.  
  
" So?" Yukito asked.  
  
" Well," Said Kiyoko as she paused. " I met a guy who looked a little like you and he taught me something that cannot be learnt in school."  
  
" Me too," Yukito replied as Kiyoko looked at him, surprised. " I met a girl who looked exactly like you and taught me something precious too."  
  
They paused for a moment.  
  
" By anyway, could the girl be Tomoyo?" Kiyoko asked.  
  
Yukito nodded his head. " And by anyway could the guy be Eriol?" He asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded her head.  
  
They laughed.  
  
" So," Kiyoko asked awkwardly. " What did she teach you?"  
  
" You first. What did he teach you?" Yukito asked.  
  
" Well," She shrugged. " I realized that, I should not be afraid of rejection, when I was with him." Kiyoko replied with a smile. " I know I might get rejected by you, since you lost your memory..."  
  
" Same here." Yukito replied. Kiyoko looked up at him in surprised. " I learnt that I should not be afraid of rejection, too."  
  
" What do you mean...?"  
  
" Isn't it obvious?" Asked Yukito with a smile. " I got back my memory, Kiyoko. That's why I was afraid that you might already found someone else you love."  
  
Kiyoko's eyes when wide opened in surprise as she stares at Yukito amazingly. Yukito continued smiling.  
  
" I really got them back, Kiyoko."  
  
Tears gushed out from Kiyoko's eyes as she ran towards Yukito and hugged him. Yukito hugged her back tightly.  
  
" Ureshii..." Kiyoko muttered.  
  
" Um." Yukito replied in agreement. " Have you heard about what happened between the two?" He asked.  
  
Kiyoko nodded her head, still hugging tightly at Yukito. The people around looked at them.  
  
" May miracles be with them." She muttered.  
  
The couples continued hugging in the scene of Sakura petals as they silently pray that miracles will stay with them and that they could be together forever.  
  
For now, their reunion is also a miracle.  
  
~*~  
  
" I'm so excited!" " Yeah, me too!" " I wonder how many audiences is out there!" Cried the voices of the Tomoeda High School ballerinas.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the ground with an undecided-look and stayed unmoved.  
  
" Daidouji!" Cried a voice. Tomoyo looked up.  
  
" Mdm Shakers, Mitsuki sensei," Tomoyo greeted in a soft tone.  
  
" Hmm, you looked terribly anxious, aren't you?" Asked Mdm Shakers with amusement and excitement in her eyes and voice. " Don't worry. You'll do JUST fine." She said and gave her a thumb up, patted on her shoulder and walked away.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Mdm Shakers forcefully and nodded her head.  
  
Kaho realized that Tomoyo was acting weird and frowned worriedly.  
  
" Daijoubu, Daidouji chan!" She whispered beside her. " Zettai."  
  
Tomoyo turned to look at her. Kaho smiled. Tomoyo relaxed a bit and gave her a smile of confidence. Kaho nodded her head and walked away.  
  
However, little did she realized Tomoyo was acting. Tomoyo turned back to her dilemma look after Kaho walked off.  
  
" And now, the next item is a musical-dance performed by the school's ballerina!"  
  
Tomoyo heard someone saying that on the stage. It was her turn to go out soon.  
  
She took a peep across the stage. She spotted Eriol joking cheerfully with another male ballerina. She looked back as she blushes bright right.  
  
" The school's ballerina team had done a good job in the..."  
  
" Deborah," Tomoyo cried. Deborah turned to look at her, waiting for her to speak. " You... You can have my role." Tomoyo said.  
  
The others around them turned to look at them. Mdm Shakers run to her. " Daidouji, do you know what you are talking about?" She asked her anxiously.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. Kaho looked at her worriedly by the side.  
  
" I want to back out from this performance." She said. Mdm Shakers looked at her, stunned at her words. Deborah looked at her in utter surprise.  
  
" Now, Deborah, you can have the role." Said Tomoyo. " Do this for..."  
  
Before Tomoyo could finish her sentence, Deborah had slapped her across the face.  
  
Tomoyo was surprised.  
  
" Baka!" Deborah cried. " What do you think I am?" She asked. " Someone who gets the main role without ANY effort?"  
  
Tomoyo touched her face but remained quiet, still shocked at what Deborah did.  
  
Deborah put her hands on Tomoyo's shoulders and made her face her.  
  
" You are not going to run away again, Daidouji Tomoyo." She said in a hush tone, looking seriously at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her, shocked.  
  
" I don't think the Daidouji Tomoyo is THIS cowardly. I don't think the Daidouji Tomoyo I know is THIS stupid. I don't think the Daidouji Tomoyo I know would run away from HER problems!" She cried.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Deborah. She WAS right. She wasn't as lousy as she is.  
  
Tomoyo broke into a smile.  
  
" Arigatou, Deborah san." She thanked.  
  
Deborah crossed her arms. " Humph!" She snorted. " I just hate to challenge a lousy enemy." She faked out, blushing.  
  
" Hai, hai!" Tomoyo said as she nodded her head. " I won't let you be disappointed." Said Tomoyo as she stood up, preparing to perform.  
  
" And now, let's enjoy the performance, ' Every Thousand Years '!"  
  
Tomoyo stepped out onto the stage.  
  
Deborah secretly smiled. " Ganbatte."  
  
~*~  
  
" Every thousand years, A pair of couple is born. They may not be meant to be together, But they love each other.  
  
" Cos' of their love story, It touched the God, And made him cry. He couldn't bear to see them part.  
  
" And ya know, Miracles do happen. The word miracle Exist for love."  
  
With that, the stage light goes off. Every audience below the stage applauded strongly. Cries of praise were heard everywhere. Tissues are all over the place on the ground.  
  
Madam Shakers applauded at the back stage with Kaho.  
  
" You... two... did really... great! OH- Kaho, I can't stand these! WAH~!" Madam Shakers cried in tears of joy as Kaho lent Madam Shakers her shoulder to lean on. Everyone sweatdropped at Madam Shaker's actions. Kaho smiled at Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
" Good job, the two of you!" Kaho said cheerfully.  
  
Eriol nodded at Kaho with a gentle smile while Tomoyo gave her a cheerful smile.  
  
" So, you managed to get back your enthusiasm for acting, didn't you?" Asked a voice from behind. Tomoyo turned around and looked at the smiling Deborah.  
  
" I didn't disappoint you, did I, my best 'enemy'?" Tomoyo joked.  
  
" Nah," Said Deborah as she turn to face her back against Tomoyo. " You didn't." She said and walked off.  
  
" All right everyone," Said Kaho as she clapped her hands. " Good job! Now, please, go and packed up and do whatever you will have to do! We'll meet outside the dance room at 30 minutes later, is that all right?"  
  
" Hai!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Help yourselves with the foods!" Madam Shakers announced happily. Kaho beamed at everyone.  
  
" Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, would the two of you come over for a minute?" Madam Shakers called out. Tomoyo blushed upon hearing the name.  
  
" You two did a great job this time round!" Madam Shakers praised. The duos beamed. " You two should remain in the dance troupe as long as you could. With your talents, you two could study dance overseas. I know the two of you will get really famous by then!"  
  
Kaho nodded in agreement. " Besides, you will probably want to let the world know about your mum's work, don't you, Daidouji san?" Kaho asked cheerfully with a winked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Kaho. She IS right. She could take the opportunity to...  
  
" Well then, that's about it!" Said Madam Shakers as she patted the duos on their shoulders with her overlarge hands.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol struggled not to fall.  
  
" It's an honour to get to know the two... of... you!" She said and took Kaho's ready-for-her-to-use tissue papers and sniffed furiously. Eriol, Tomoyo and Kaho sweatdropped.  
  
" Well then, leave her to me!" Kaho said with an awkward smile. " You two can go and help yourselves with the foods!" Kaho said and tries to calm Madam Shakers down.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. Eriol turned around and started to walk away.  
  
" I shall tell him today."  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost midnight and the ballerinas had just end their celebration for the successful performance. Eriol was walking home himself.  
  
He crossed the road and strode on the paths by the side alone. While he was concentrating hard to stop thinking about Tomoyo, he heard her voice.  
  
" Eriol!" Her voice cried.  
  
Eriol shook his head. Another imagination about her.  
  
" HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!" Tomoyo cried.  
  
Eriol stood up straight. He turned around and looked at the other side of the road. It WAS her! It wasn't his imagination! She DID call him. It was really HER!  
  
" Tomoyo?" He asked in surprised. " What are you doing here?" He shouted across the road. He decided to walk across the road to Tomoyo but was stopped by her.  
  
" Stay there!" Tomoyo cried. " Don't move!" She cried.  
  
Eriol obeyed and stood there. Tomoyo stood straight on the ground and looked down onto the ground.  
  
" There is something that I want to let you know." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Though she was not looking up at Eriol, Eriol can sensed that she was being shy and she was probably blushing at that moment.  
  
" Nani?" He asked charmingly.  
  
" I..." Tomoyo stammered shyly. " I... I love you!"  
  
Eriol froze. He could not believe his ears. " What did you say?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. " I SAID I LOVE YOU DUMMY!" She screamed, blushing furiously. " It's true." She added in a softer but clear tone.  
  
Eriol started to grin. " Really?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. " Well, you can take it like I had said nothing like that to you if you want to." Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Eriol grinned evilly. Then turned around and put his arms behind his head. " Well then, I'll take it like it didn't happen." He joked.  
  
Tomoyo fumed. " ERIOL!" Throwing her arms into the air, she screamed.  
  
Eriol laughed. " I was just joking!" Tomoyo put down her arms and smiled. Eriol smiled. The couple blushed and smiled in unison.  
  
Eriol ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo laughed happily. She opened up her arms, ready to hug him.  
  
Eriol did the same thing and ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
However, Eriol did the wrong move. A sport car was dashing towards him in a fast speed.  
  
" Eriol, look out!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Bang!  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands as tears dripped down onto the cheeks.  
  
Eriol lied motionless on the ground. He was bleeding profusely. The crimson- coloured fresh blood painted the whole ground around them.  
  
" ERIOL!"  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Geez... I totally forgotten about Tomoyo wanting to fulfil her mum's wish for announcing the dance to the whole world. Well, never mind. I think I might end this story the next chapter, I don't know. Give me your comments if you want me to end this story or not. I it's going to end next chapter, it'll probably a tragic. Okay, no matter if it's going to end next chapter or not, it's still gonna be tragic for the next chapter. Well, is Tomoyo really cursed? Is it true that she cannot love anyone? Well, you'll know it next chapter. Well, sleepy now. Ja, oyasumi, minna san!) 


	13. Angel of Death

(A/N: Tragic end...)  
  
+~+  
  
" I... I love you!"  
  
Eriol froze. He could not believe his ears. " What did you say?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. " I SAID I LOVE YOU DUMMY!" She screamed, blushing furiously. " It's true." She added in a softer but clear tone.  
  
Eriol started to grin. " Really?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. " Well, you can take it like I had said nothing like that to you if you want to." Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Eriol grinned evilly. Then turned around and put his arms behind his head. " Well then, I'll take it like it didn't happen." He joked.  
  
Tomoyo fumed. " ERIOL!" Throwing her arms into the air, she screamed.  
  
Eriol laughed. " I was just joking!" Tomoyo put down her arms and smiled. Eriol smiled. The couple blushed and smiled in unison.  
  
Eriol ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo laughed happily. She opened up her arms, ready to hug him.  
  
Eriol did the same thing and ran towards Tomoyo.  
  
However, Eriol did the wrong move. A sport car was dashing towards him in a fast speed.  
  
" Eriol, look out!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Bang!  
  
Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hands as tears dripped down onto the cheeks.  
  
Eriol lied motionless on the ground. He was bleeding profusely. The crimson- coloured fresh blood painted the whole ground around them.  
  
" ERIOL!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran rushed through the nurses and doctors who were walking towards their way. They had just received Tomoyo's call about the incident that happened to Eriol.  
  
The walked briskly like businessmen and finally, they reached the room that had the word 'OPERAION' lighted on the top of the door. Sakura and Syaoran spotted Tomoyo looking down onto the ground, sitting on a chair, crying.  
  
" Tomoyo chan..." Sakura muttered and sat beside her. She put her arms around Tomoyo and tries to comfort her.  
  
Syaoran sat beside Sakura.  
  
" He will be all right..."  
  
" He will not!" Tomoyo snapped Sakura's words. Crying painfully, she cried again. " He will not!"  
  
" What makes you think so?" Asked Syaoran. " He will be all right, you're just too..."  
  
" I'm cursed!" Tomoyo cried, slapping herself on her cheeks. " I shouldn't have told him I love him! I shouldn't have!"  
  
" Tomoyo chan..."  
  
The door opened. A nurse walked out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo stopped her. " How is he? How is Eriol's condition?" She asked worriedly.  
  
" I'm afraid to tell you that he is in crucial danger." The nurse replied. " The doctors are now trying their best to fight his death. Excuse me." Said the nurse as she walked briskly away.  
  
Tears streamed down. Tomoyo fell into her knees. " It's my fault." She cried. " It's all my fault!" She cried furiously as she hit herself. " I knew I shouldn't!"  
  
2 hours passed...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran tried to console Tomoyo into drinking a cup of coffee, but failed.  
  
3 hours...  
  
Yukito and Kiyoko arrived.  
  
5 hours...  
  
After what it seemed to a long time, the 'OPERATION' light dimmed. The door opened.  
  
Tomoyo ran to the doctor.  
  
" How is he?" She asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head.  
  
Syaoran's eyes went wide opened. Sakura put her hand over her mouth and cried, leaning against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran hugged her tight. Kiyoko and Yukito did the same, except that Kiyoko's cries were louder.  
  
" Hush." Syaoran and Yukito whispered to their girlfriend.  
  
Tomoyo's tears could not help by continued pouring out from her eyes. She was tired of crying but couldn't help it. " Doctor, you must save him!" She cried furiously.  
  
" I'm sorry but we did our best." Said the doctor in a sorry tone. " He still have some last breaths." The doctor replied. " Talk to him before he really goes." He said and nodded to Syaoran and signal some of the other doctors and nurses to go.  
  
" Eriol!" Tomoyo cried, kneeling beside him.  
  
" Tomoyo..." Eriol muttered. Tomoyo held his hand. He looked pale as ghastly as a ghost did. His usual cheerful eyes became dull and cold. His touch was cold and stiff. Tomoyo cried.  
  
" Nani?" She forced herself to ask.  
  
" Getting to know you is one of the best thing that happened to me." He said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head as a drop of her tears dripped onto Eriol's hand.  
  
" And..." He paused as he wiped her tears away with another hand. " Promise me something."  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" Promise me that you'll always be happy." He said. " I never regret of what I did or what you did to us. And no matter what happen, I'll always love you."  
  
Sakura cried furiously in Syaoran's arms. Syaoran looked sadly at them.  
  
Kiyoko cried but looked at the pair of tragic couples.  
  
" Seeing them like this... Oh, Yukito, I can't stand this!" Cried Kiyoko and she hugged Yukito.  
  
" I know... I really do."  
  
Tomoyo's tears poured out.  
  
" Hush, hush." Said Eriol. " I don't want to see you cry." He said. Tomoyo nodded her head. " Also promise that you'll never cry again. Always be happy." He said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
Eriol gave his last smile. " I-love-you."  
  
He closed his eyes peacefully. Tomoyo cried. Her eyes widen in shock as she covers her mouth with her hands. Sakura cried. Syaoran looked away, trying not to cry.  
  
Eriol lie there emotionless. Neither breathing nor pulse was detected.  
  
' I-love-you.'  
  
Those were his last words.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol was dead.  
  
Miracle did not happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonna ni mukuchi ni nattara  
Waraenaku naru ja nai  
Daremo inai kousha aruita  
Kaze ni tobasarenai you ni  
  
When you withdraw into silence like that  
You can't laugh, right?  
The picture of you smiling innocently  
As you walked through the empty school  
  
Tomoyo was riding on a train to Osaka. Tomoyo looked at the picture that she was holding. A picture of Eriol and her was shown on it. They were smiling happily. They had taken it when they went to the amusement park.  
  
Mujaki ni waratta shashin wa  
Iroasete iku keredo  
Soko ni wa ima demo kaze ga fuite  
Namida ga tomaranai  
  
As if the wind wouldn't let you fly  
Is fading,  
But even now a wind still blows there  
And the tears won't stop  
  
A breeze blew by. A tear dripped onto the photo. Tomoyo wiped it away. Tomoyo was crying. Staring at the picture, smiling, she was crying. It hurts to be left alone without fun. Memories of Eriol and her were vivid. It was so vivid that it looked like it had just happened a few minutes ago.  
  
Toorisugita hi no ato wa  
Joukei dake ga zutto nokoru  
Fuzakeatta toki mo ; surechigatta toki mo  
Chanto kono me de ; mite okitai  
  
What's left behind after days gone by  
Is always, just a scene.  
The times we played around, the times we crossed each other  
I want to see them right with my own eyes.  
  
Tomoyo remembered the first time they met. Swearing at one another. She giggled. That was pretty rude. She also remembered the times they had together during the first ballerina camp with him. They seemed to be childlike.  
  
Mou kimi to aenai  
Onaji yume tooku made oikaketa  
SEPIA no hi ; itsu made mo  
Kagayaite futari no takaramono  
  
I can't see you anymore  
We chased the after same dreams into the distance  
Sepia-coloured days - always  
Shine, as our precious treasure  
  
Tomoyo put down the photo and cover it. She cried. She would never be see him anymore. He was dead. She fell asleep, for she cried too much. She cried for a few nights ago when she was told that he was dead.  
  
Yuugure eki no HO-MU de  
Zawameki to BERU ga hibiku  
Chiisaku unazuita koe sae todokazu ni  
Sabishiku naru  
  
Bells echo noisily  
At the station platform at twilight  
I bowed my head a little; my voice couldn't reach you  
And it made me lonely  
  
She was having a dream. She dreamt that she was wearing a wedding gown, dressed up perfectly for her marriage. She took a bouquet of flowers in her hands, a bouquet of white lilies, and stood in front of the see. The bells of the church echoed noisily. Then, she saw her crying. The next minute, she was shouting to the sea. She was calling Eriol's name. She fell onto the ground, crying, feeling lonely.  
  
Kotoba ni shiyou to omou to  
Naze da kasugu ni kiete shimau  
Totemo taisetsu de ; kakegaenai mono de  
Wakatte-iru no ni ; ienai mama  
  
When I think about expressing my feelings,  
Why do the words suddenly disappear?  
Even though I realize what's so precious,  
So, irreplaceable, I can't say it.  
  
Somehow, Tomoyo regretted for not telling Eriol how much she loved him. If she were to tell him earlier, he might understand how she really felt. They might... At least go out for a while. She hated herself. She could stop him from running towards her, couldn't she? This is fate. It's inevitable.  
  
Nani ka wo motomete ; kokoro no DOA wo akete  
Fuan ni makesou de miagete sora  
Kimi no mama de ite ; jibun no chikara wo shinjite  
Atarashii kisetsu wo sagashi ni yukou  
  
Search after something, open the door to your heart.  
The sky you looked at as you were going to give in to doubts...  
Stay as you are, believe in your own strength  
Let's go in search for a new season.  
  
She dreamt that she came to a door, not wearing the wedding gown, but another dress, which made her, looked like a princess. She took the handle and opened the door. She was amazed. In front of her stood a majestic garden. She lied onto the grass, resting herself though tears dripped from her closed eyes.  
  
Mou kimi to aenai  
Tsugi no SUTE-JI eto mukatte iku  
SEPIA no hi ; SAYONNARA  
Wasurenai yo ; ookiku te wo futta  
  
I can't see you anymore  
I'm going on to the next stage  
Sepia-coloured days - Goodbye  
I won't forget how you gave me a big wave goodbye  
  
She breathed deep and sniffed the scent of flowers' fragrance. It was nice and refreshing. She opened her eyes and stared at the sky. It looked so blue, so real, and so beautiful. With a smile, she continued looking at the clouds, which made her saw Eriol waving goodbye to her. She cried with a smile.  
  
" Tomoyo chan?" Cried a voice. Tomoyo opened her eyes. " We've reached our destination." Said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head. " Arigatou."  
  
He died a few nights ago, right after summer.  
  
Tomoyo yawned.  
  
" Let's get down then."  
  
Yuuhi no kaze ni osarete  
Yukkuri to densha ga ugokidasu  
Mata itsuka ; kono bashou e  
SEPIA no hi natsu e kaette koyou  
  
Pushed by the evening winds  
The train slowly begins to move.  
Someday, let's come back again, to this place,  
To sepia-coloured days, to summer...  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran put their offerings in front of the gravestone that had the name 'Hiiragizawa Eriol' carved on.  
  
Tomoyo finally put the last offering in front of the graveyard, a bouquet of while lilies, and stood up.  
  
" Tomoyo chan..." Sakura muttered.  
  
" He was the most wonderful person I have ever met." Said Tomoyo. Both Sakura and Syaoran look at her sadly. " No matter where he is right now and even if he is dead physically," Said Tomoyo as she paused to smile. " He always live in my heart." She said to the sky as seagulls cried while flying around the sea of Osaka.  
  
" Hope he feels peaceful in the graveyard beside the sea of Osaka." Said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded to her two friends. They all walked away from the graveyard. Tomoyo took a last peep at the gravestone and muttered.  
  
" I-love-you."  
  
~*~  
  
Da-dump... Da-dump...  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Tragic, right? T-T Gomen, gomen! Well, it looks like it's the end of this story, doesn't it? Well, if you think so, then you are wrong! It's not the end of it! Don't worry, it'll still remain as an E+T fic. Heh, heh, what do I mean? Well, continue reading the story then!)  
  
(A/N: Is 'da-dump' used correctly as the sound of heartbeat?) 


	14. Dead or Alive

(A/N: Here comes Chapter 14, Dead or Alive? Hope you like it!)  
  
Three police cars were parked by the edge of the cemetery hill. The police were informed that the drugs, which a drug trafficker smuggled into Japan, were hidden in one of the graveyards.  
  
A team of policemen, with their trained dogs, came to the cemetery beside the sea of Osaka.  
  
"We are just here to look for the drugs, please do not blame us!" One of the policemen prayed. With that, he gave the dog a command. "Yuuki!" The dog started sniffing.  
  
"WOOF! WOOF!" The dog started barking furiously.  
  
"Hey, over here!" The policeman called his teammates. The group of policemen gathered around the grave and stood around.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Asked another policeman. "The name of the drug trafficker's accomplice?" The policeman suggested.  
  
"We'll find out soon." Said another policeman as three policeman started digging the grave. The dogs around them were barking.  
  
Finally, the policeman finished digging and found a coffin.  
  
"What weird drug traffickers. Fancy hiding drugs in a coffin. Doesn't it cost to buy a coffin?" Said a policeman, shaking his head as others sweatdropped. "Open the coffin." He commanded.  
  
They opened the coffin. They looked into the coffin and searched through it.  
  
"Nothing found... except a dead corpse."  
  
The policemen whined as they slowly took their places and search for the hidden drugs.  
  
Just as some policeman was about to cover the coffin, one of the dogs came and barked furiously. It jumped into the coffin and licked the dead corpse's face.  
  
"Come out, Yuuki!" Cried one of the policemen. Then, the policeman stopped.  
  
He looked at the corpse. The cheeks of the dead man were... pink.  
  
"Hey guys, call the ambulance!" He cried. "This guy's still alive!"  
  
Touya, Syaoran, Sakura, Kiyoko, Yukito, Deborah, Kaho and Tomoyo had just gathered in Sakura's house to celebrate for Tomoyo as she has finally got through with Eriol's death.  
  
"I'm glad that you are fine with his death now." Said Kaho as Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "You must have known that the little brother of mine would be sad to see you sad, right?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head with a smile.  
  
"Why should I be here with a group ahous..." Deborah muttered to herself.  
  
Kaho and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Why should you be here?" Touya growled angrily as he pushed against Syaoran.  
  
"Cos' I'm invited!" Syaoran replied gruffly as he pushed against Touya as well.  
  
"Onichan... Syaoran..." Cried Sakura softly as she sweatdropped.  
  
Yukito, Kiyoko and Deborah sweatdropped as they look at the two boys fighting.  
  
"Oh god, it's news time!" Cried Tomoyo as she switched on the television.  
  
"This afternoon, the police had went to the cemetery..."  
  
"You brat..." Touya growled.  
  
"I'm not!" Syaoran opposed.  
  
"And found a living man in a coffin."  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura screamed as Touya and Syaoran stopped fighting. " Listen."  
  
"The doctors could not believe themselves when they examined the man, who is supposedly to be dead for 14 days since he was stuck in the coffin." The news reporter reported.  
  
"We were actually searching for the hidden drugs in the cemetery beside the sea of Osaka when Yuuki started barking towards a grave. We went to dig the grave and were astonished to find a living man in the coffin. Although he wasn't moving, his cheeks were pink and his touch was warm. We check for his pulse and breathing and found that he was actually alive."  
  
"The police officers then immediately brought the half-dead man to the hospital." The news reporter reported.  
  
Everyone in the living was quiet. They were too engrossed to the news. The news seemed to be... related to them.  
  
"We couldn't believe ourselves. This is a miracle." Said a doctor with a few doctors and nurses crowding around. "The man that died for fourteen days has come alive again."  
  
"Later, they doctors concluded the reason that he was living again was probably the impact on his body when he was dropped into the graveyard."  
  
"Some people may have their heartbeat stopped beating, but their brain is still working. He might be one of the case." (A/N: Damnit, I am telling a lie... Actually, it's kinda of true. I got the info from the net. I wasn't too sure though.)  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Deborah. The room kept in silence as the news reporter continued to report.  
  
"Fifteen year old this year," The news reporter reported. "Hiiragizawa Eriol is the first man who survived fourteen days of death."  
  
Tomoyo rushed to the hospital. She could not believe her ears. He was still alive.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she rushed to the hospital. She felt scared and happy at the same moment. She's glad that he was alive again. But what if... He dies again?  
  
She entered the ward and found the figure lying on the bed. The heartbeat- detecting machine was showing the normal heartbeat rate that a human will have. With all her courage, she turned to look at the figure.  
  
Her tears flowed out in joy.  
  
There he was, sleeping on the bed.  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol is back.  
  
(A/N: HI! Back with Chapter 14! Life of Dance is currently at part two! Well, who knows, I might end the whole story into a tragic again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! OHHHHH! I REALLY love to see people suffer ) 


	15. Flying To America

(A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I had been studying for my exam so I haven't been using the computer for quiet some time. Hontou ni gomen! I'm really sorry for not uploading the chapters for weeks. Okay, I mean months. Here you go! Please R+R!)  
  
+~+  
  
He's back! He's back! For once, Tomoyo thought the rumour about herself being a jinx wasn't true afterall.  
  
Her tears flowed out in happiness. Tomoyo wiped her tears and walked towards Eriol. She sat on the chair beside his bed and held his hand. She placed his warm hand onto his cheeks.  
  
It felt warm. Really warm. She stood up and bent towards Eriol and placed her ear against his chest. Yes, she felt it, she heard it. His heartbeat was there. He felt alive.  
  
A precious tear dripped down to her cheeks.  
  
Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and pressed it against her lips.  
  
" Thank you god, thank you miracle," She muttered. " Thank you Eriol, for being alive."  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol ran. He ran and ran. His sweat dripped down to his cheeks. Where am I? He thought. Why is this place so dark, that I could only see myself? He thought and continued running.  
  
He stopped. This must be hell. He thought. But...  
  
" I never knew hell was nothing but a whole plain of darkness." He said with a sweatdrop.  
  
He looked at his hands. Why was he here? Oh, that's right. He was dead. He met an accident and... Died.  
  
" Tomoyo." He muttered. " I know she's crying somewhere right now. I know she is!" He cried. He dropped onto his knees in the darkness and lifted his head up, looking towards the sky of darkness, wherever it is. " Please lord, please. Let me be alive again." He prayed. " I want to see Tomoyo. I want to be with Tomoyo. I..." He paused and cried, " I WANT TOMOYO!" (Author: Stop being bratty, Eriol!)  
  
~*~  
  
He opened his eyes. He looked around. Where is this place? He thought. He felt a headache and sat up.  
  
" WAAH~!" He screamed when he saw a hand falling in front of him. He eyes widen when he saw the hand was actually attached to a human. His smile broaden when he saw the person sitting being him, sleeping.  
  
The sleeping maiden moved and arose from her seat. She opened her eyes and stared at the smiling person looking at her. Tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
" Eriol!" Tomoyo cried and flung herself towards Eriol.  
  
" Woah! Chill down, girl!" Eriol said with a tint of pink blush on his cheeks as he was being pushed backward by the hug he received and lied on the bed by force.  
  
Tomoyo looked up at Eriol with a pair of doggie eyes. " Chill down?" She cried. " How am I supposed to chill down?"  
  
" How about this?" Eriol asked in a charming way and kissed Tomoyo on her lips. " Does this calm you down?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed hot red as Eriol laughed. However, his laughter was stopped soon by a sudden surprise from Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had pushed her lips against Eriol. It took sometime for Eriol to realize what was happening and returned her kiss passionately.  
  
It didn't last long.  
  
" Ahem." A nurse with a bouquet of flowers and a vase appeared into the room. " This is a hospital, not a hotel."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stopped and looked at their 'position'. They return to their original place and blushed crazily like chili.  
  
~*~  
  
" Now, don't you dare to mention anything regarding about death when we enter!" Warned Sakura as she and Syaoran walked along the corridor of the hospital towards Eriol's room.  
  
" Duh! Why would I do so? I'm not stupid..." Syaoran stopped as he fearfully looked at the staring girl. " I understand and I won't." He said in panic as Sakura turns back.  
  
The couple stood at the door. Sakura turned to look at Syaoran. He nodded at her. Sakura nodded in agreement and opened the door...  
  
" INDEED! AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped as they watched the chaotic scene. Tomoyo had jumped up high and stroke a kick at Eriol. " HOW DARE YOU MADE ME WORRY AND THINK THAT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
  
" I never knew Tomoyo had this side of her..." Said Sakura with both Syaoran and her sweatdropping as Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
They smiled at each other awkwardly.  
  
" ITAI~~~!" Screech Eriol as he put his hands on his stomach where Tomoyo was seating on.  
  
Finally realizing someone standing at the door, Tomoyo stopped punching Eriol.  
  
" Ah, Sakura chan, Li kun!" She said in realization. " You've come!" She said cheerily and gave Eriol a last punch and walked towards them.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
" She's scary." Syaoran whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded.  
  
" Oh-hohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed and sweatdropped. " Was just trying some moves I had learnt from my karate class."  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
" YOU TOOK KARATE CLASSES?!" Eriol screamed. " WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO DANCE?!"  
  
" What's wrong with it?" Asked Tomoyo as she gave him a hard glare. Eriol shivered. " I had to," Said Tomoyo as she walked towards the door and she added softly. " Cause' you weren't around to protect me."  
  
Eriol blushed as he heard his heart beating wildly. Then, he smiled peacefully.  
  
" I, I'll go get some drink!" Said Tomoyo in an embarrassed tone as she ran off without looking back.  
  
There was silence in the room.  
  
" She changed, didn't she?" Asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded and sweatdropped. " I never knew she was like that." They said in unison.  
  
Eriol smiled silently.  
  
Tomoyo smiled happily while walking away speedily.  
  
" Arigatou, kiseki san." (Thank you, miracle.)  
  
(A/N: Forget to mention that Tomoyo is gonna be really OOC, only for this part. ^^; Now, now, quick jump to the NEXT part!)  
  
~*~  
  
A few weeks had passed ever since Eriol had been completely healed.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo, are both once again, back to school, ready for the next dance performance.  
  
However, they won't get a chance to perform in Tomoeda High anymore.  
  
" You're kidding, aren't you, anechan?" Asked Eriol, bewildered from the news he had just heard. Tomoyo, who was standing beside him, was lost for words.  
  
Kaho shrugged. " Do I sound like I'm kidding?"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, then, they screamed.  
  
" WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WOO!" Kaho sweatdropped as she looked at the two madmen cheering like monkeys.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had just been informed that they had been invited to America for a long stay for further studies on dance. They will also be able to introduce their OWN dance to the Professors there.  
  
Which means, Tomoyo get to fulfill her mother's last wish.  
  
" Yogata," Cried Tomoyo calmly as she wiped her tears of joys. Eriol stopped jumping cheerily like a madman and looked at Tomoyo worriedly. He hated it whenever someone had to cry. Eriol put his hand over Tomoyo's shoulder. " Finally, finally, my okasan can rest in peace..."  
  
Tomoyo cried and Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo. Tomoyo hugged him back tightly.  
  
Kaho smiled at them and walked away silently.  
  
They finally could be together, and continue the 'Life of Dance'. They will let the whole world know about them. They will let the whole world know about their dance. They will let the whole world know about their story. They will.  
  
~*~  
  
" The two of you must take care when you are in America. Make sure you write letters to me. Make sure you read my replies. Make sure you reply them. Make sure..."  
  
" Cut it out! It's not like they are not returning to Japan!" Cried Syaoran, trying to stop Sakura nag in worries.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo are finally setting off to America.  
  
" They are only FIFTEEN! And they are gonna be living with THEMSLEVES! Don't you get it?" Sakura argued.  
  
" Hai, hai, I get it. Can we let the others bid them off first?" Said Syaoran as Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
" Fine!" Said Sakura hastily and moved aside. Syaoran shook his head. He felt like a mother taking care of a 3 year-old child.  
  
" Daijoubu yo, Sakura chan. I'll give you a call once a week and write letters to you!" Said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
" It's a must! ZETTAI!" (A MUST!) Said Sakura as Tomoyo nodded her head to the stop the act of the child.  
  
" Give us a call when the both of you reach America." Said Kaho.  
  
" Anechan, we'll be broke." Said Eriol. Kaho gave him a stare in her smiles. " Fine." Eriol agreed unwillingly.  
  
" I'll pay the fees for you, so do not worry. But the two of you will just have to get part-time to manage your life over there." Said Kaho as she took out an envelope and handed it to Tomoyo. " I'm giving my trust to you."  
  
" Hey! Why not me?" Eriol complained.  
  
" Cos' I don't trust you." Said Kaho with a smile. Apparently, Kaho had been trying to tease Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped.  
  
" Guess our battle will end here first." Said Deborah, as she blushed a little. " I'll make sure that I'll be a tough match for you the next time I meet you."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. " Um!"  
  
" And oh! I almost forgot." Said Syaoran as he dug out a note from his pocket. This address is to my Cousin's place. She is currently living in America for further studies as well. Her parents bought the house for her. I guess you could go look for her. Just tell her that you're my friends." Said Syaoran as he handed the note to Tomoyo.  
  
" Arigatou." Said Tomoyo gladly. " I thought we'll be renting hotels."  
  
" And her name?" Asked Eriol. " You cousin's name, I mean."  
  
" Oh, right." Said Syaoran carelessly. " Almost forgot about it. It's Li -"  
  
" Meilin!" Sakura finished the sentence for him. " She a nice girl who studies Chinese Dance." Syaoran nodded his head.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at them. " Well, thank you about it then."  
  
" You're welcome." Said Syaoran politely.  
  
" We're friends and that is what friends are for! Ne, Syaoran?" Asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
" Just remember to come back to Japan for a few visits when you are free." Said Kaho. " I can afford to pay the tickets for the two of you."  
  
" Um." Said Tomoyo as she nodded her head. " Well, then we shall go."  
  
" Sayonnara, Tomoyo chan, Eriol kun!"  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo waved their hands to the bidding crowd.  
  
" Jaa!"  
  
" Remember to call us!"  
  
" I'll not lose to you again the next time we meet!"  
  
" Hai!" Cried Tomoyo as she waved her hand goodbye.  
  
" Sayonnara!"  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: This is going a lil' fast, isn't it? Well, you guys have my promise now. I swear that I will upload every week. 'Kay? Sorry about this chapter's big delay. Well, that's about it. Jaa!) 


	16. Fear

(A/N: Damn it! I still can't keep my promise... I think I better'd not set a deadline. ^^; And, off you go, Chapter 16, Fear. Oh, I'm TRYING MY VERY best to return Tomoyo and Eriol into their TRUE characteristic... Starting from the second-half of the chapter. Really...)  
  
(Warning: Eh... Minor mature contents in it... Don't be surprised if you read them. ^^; [Man, my mind has been polluted...])  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP owned it.  
  
+~+  
  
The door opened and two figures entered the room. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
The couple had just arrived to America from the flight from Japan. It was already ten past thirty minutes night and they both just arrived to the hotel recommended by Kaho.  
  
"This room is big." Tomoyo commented as Eriol nodded in agreement as the couple entered the room. They looked around. There were two rooms, one on each side of the living room. Unbelievably, the living rooms were huge enough to contain a full set of furniture.  
  
"I'll be in this room!" Said Tomoyo as she pointed to the room on the left.  
  
"Um," Said Eriol and he walked towards the another room. "I'll be in here."  
  
Tomoyo unpacked her stuffs in her room and finally, she was all done. She wiped away her sweat and smiled in satisfaction at her tidied room. She changed into her pajamas as it was already 11 thirty p.m. Then, she opened her room door and walked into the living room.  
  
And there, she found Eriol sitting on the sofa in the living. He was holding two cans of beer, one on each hand.  
  
"Eriol?" Cried Tomoyo, almost stunned. "Where on earth did you get the...?"  
  
"Shh..." Eriol put a finger over his lips and smiled. "Breaking the law once wouldn't hurt, would it?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the smiling guy. She knew that there's no way where she can reject that guy.  
  
They both drank the beer where Eriol got. Eriol drank up almost the whole can in a gulp. Tomoyo took sips of it. It was bitter.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the clock as Eriol drank up his third can. It was already 12 midnight. They've got to report to the Professors tomorrow.  
  
"Ne, Eriol, it's pretty late now..." Before Tomoyo could finished what she wanted to say, Eriol had sealed her up with a kiss. Eriol grabbed her and put his hands behind her head and lay onto of her on the sofa. Eriol grabbed her waist with another hand as he lay on top of Tomoyo. She felt his tongue exploring in her mouth.  
  
She pushed Eriol away with all her might, but it seemed like she could only pushed him away to look at him in his eyes. Tomoyo almost cried out when she found Eriol flushed with bright red!  
  
Oh no, Thought Tomoyo as Eriol leaned closer to her face again. He's drunk!  
  
"Eriol, wake up! Eriol!" Cried Tomoyo as she struggled to push Eriol away. But it failed. Eriol forced to lift her head up so that he could get the taste of her mouth again. His kisses were strong and determined, yet warm and passionate at the same time. At last, Tomoyo couldn't resist it and returned his kisses. She hugged him tight and they tasted the sensation in their mouths. Eriol moved away from Tomoyo's mouth and unknowingly, Tomoyo muttered, "Don't stop kissing me."  
  
Eriol obeyed her and Tomoyo immediately knew she had said the wrong stuffs. Instead of kissing on her lips, Eriol moved down to her collarbones and Tomoyo felt his hands underneath her clothes and on her skin. Tomoyo widened her eyes with a red face. She grabbed a can from the table and hit it on Eriol's head.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped as Eriol passed off, leaving Tomoyo chili red.  
  
She wouldn't stop blushing even when she had returned to her own room, living Eriol in the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol woke up the next morning as the sunrays shone brightly into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and climbed up from his sofa.  
  
"Itai!" He cried as he rubbed his messy head. It hurts! His head hurts. Must have something to due with the beer he drank yesterday... But wait! Thought Eriol as he felt something on his head. Was it my imagination but I thought I felt a bun on my head? Eriol thought as he sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo's door opened as Tomoyo walked out of the room in her pajamas.  
  
"Ah," Cried Eriol softly as he sees the sleepy Tomoyo rubbing her eyes. Her hair was messy like a lion's hair. "Ohayou!" He greeted in his most cheerful voice he can have in the morning.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him and almost greeted him back when she suddenly recalled the incident yesterday night. She blushed brightly in embarrassment and turned around. "We've better get hurry before we are late!" Said Tomoyo, trying to keep her cool.  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow as he sees Tomoyo acting weirdly.  
  
"Okay." Said Eriol as he turned to his room. "Oh yeah!" He suddenly remembered. "Could you help me see if I have a bun on my head 'cause..." Tomoyo had slammed her door before Eriol could finish his sentence.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo changed into her ballerina suit of purple. She walked towards the door with the name, ' Dance Studio 1' entitled on it. Her heart was pumping loudly. So loud that Tomoyo was so sure that it might come out anytime. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
Tomoyo stopped breathing for a moment when dozens pairs of eyes stared at her. She tried to avoid the gaze with the people there and looked down onto the floor, as she stood to one side of the room, alone.  
  
It was a pity that the dancing school separated the male ballerinas from the female ballerinas for every lesson in the weekdays except Friday. Each gender would have a different coach and a different place to learn their dance. The troupes of ballerinas would only combine their dance training on Fridays and Saturdays for performances.  
  
Tomoyo felt anxious without anyone she knew in this room. Everyone around her were strangers. In fact, cold strangers in her opinion.  
  
"Ni hao!" Said a voice coming from in front of her. Tomoyo was unsure of the language. She looked up and found a Chinese-looking girl in front of her. She had too buns on her head and a pair of red, ruby eyes.  
  
"Ha... Hao?" Tomoyo in a Japanese accent.  
  
The girl giggled. "I meant ' hello'." Said the girl in English, with her Chinese-accent in it. "You must be the new Japanese girl, Daidouji Tomoyo san, ne?" She asked in Japanese, with her inevitable Chinese-accent.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head, glad that there was someone who could speak Japanese. Yes, she had learnt English in Japan, but weren't that good in speaking it fluently. "You are...?"  
  
"I'm Li Meilin!" She said as she took out her hand for a warm shake. "I'm sure you've heard of me!"  
  
Tomoyo thought for a moment and finally remembered. "Ah!" She cried in a soft tone. "You're Li kun's cousin, aren't you?"  
  
Meilin smiled at her cheerily and took her hand for a shake. "My cousin told me about you. And it just happen that I am in your class."  
  
"Eh? But Li kun said you study Chinese dance."  
  
Meilin frowned. "Mou, how many times must I remind Syaoran that I take up ballet as well?" Cried Meilin as she crossed her arms. Tomoyo giggled. She sounded friendly.  
  
"If you take up ballet, how did you go for your Chinese dance lesson? Isn't this held everyday except Sundays?" Asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"You are quite a chat," Meilin teased as Tomoyo blushed. "I only take ballet on Mondays to Wednesdays. And Thursdays to Saturdays, I take Chinese Dance. And of course, rest day for me on Sundays!" Said Meilin with a wink.  
  
"Oh..." Said Tomoyo as the sound of a door opening was heard. Tomoyo turned and saw a lady walking in. She was tall and had blonde hair. She took off her sunglasses and showed her emerald eyes.  
  
"Class!" Shouted a girl as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the teacher. "Gather!" With that, everyone walked towards the lady. Meilin gave Tomoyo a light push.  
  
"Let's start the class!" The lady announced in a strong voice.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Meilin. "She's Mrs Garrison." Said Meilin as she patted on Tomoyo shoulder. "She never introduce herself to new students or introduce the new student to her class. Never mind about her." Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"Miss Daidouji." Cried Mrs Garrison as Tomoyo looked at her in surprise. " Please show us some dance you have learnt in Japan." Tomoyo nodded her head anxiously and walked towards the center where the troupe had formed.  
  
Then, the music started and Tomoyo started dancing with the tune. She felt anxious at first, but calmed down after a few steps. Soon, the music ended and Tomoyo stopped.  
  
Usually, people who had seen her dance would probably stare at her in admiration and applause for her. But, all she got now was the cold stares from the people.  
  
She waited awkwardly in the middle, waiting for some reaction.  
  
"That was practically bad." Said Mrs Garrison finally. Tomoyo looked at her, somehow astonished by her answers. "I never realized the dance standard in Japan is so bad. I'm pretty sure anyone in this class can do better than you." Those were the last words Tomoyo heard from her.  
  
Soon, the class ended and everyone left. Tomoyo heard some ballerinas criticizing on how bad her dance was in English as they leave the room. Tomoyo packed her stuffs and left the room quietly.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. It was Meilin.  
  
"Hey, Daidouji san," Said Meilin as she looked at her with a forced smile. She wasn't really good at this. "I reckon your dance was pretty good. Mrs Garrison was just..."  
  
"Gomen." Said Tomoyo coldly in a soft tone. "I gotta rush." With that, Tomoyo ran off, leaving Meilin alone with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Daidouji san..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened the door.  
  
Eriol isn't back yet. She thought as she walked into the living room in darkness.  
  
The door behind her closed.  
  
Her knees dropped onto the ground.  
  
She cried.  
  
She never dreamt of such a nightmare on her first day. She felt terrible. She never expected this to happen. She had never expected herself to feel so hurt because of some hush words.  
  
There was fear in her mind. She feared that she wouldn't be able to dance anymore. She feared that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her mother's last wish. She feared that...  
  
She wouldn't be able to face Eriol anymore.  
  
Then, the door behind her opened silently and the lights lit.  
  
Eriol was back and found Tomoyo kneeling on the ground.  
  
Eriol stared Tomoyo. She was crying.  
  
"Tomoyo...?" Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice turned her head around and saw him. They stared at each other's eyes for moments. "Why are you crying?" Asked Eriol worriedly and approached to Tomoyo as Tomoyo wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm, I'm not! I got sand in my eyes." Tomoyo, forcing a smile. Eriol kneeled down in front of Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol grabbed her hands and looked at her. Tomoyo looked away. "You're lying. Tell me, why are crying?"  
  
"I'm not." Tomoyo repeated in an uneasy tone. "I'm okay! I'll go back to my room." Said Tomoyo.  
  
Just before Tomoyo could go, Eriol pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Tomoyo's eyes widen in surprise. "You know," Said Eriol in a caring and charming voice. "I'll always be with you."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widen. She calmed down and held onto Eriol's arms. " Arigatou," She said in her smoothing voice. "Eriol. But..." Said Tomoyo as she turned around and gave Eriol her most earnest sweet smile. "I'm alright now."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Glad that you are alright." Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
Then, she snuggled into Eriol's arm, causing Eriol to lie on the ground. Eriol was shocked, but rested his arms on her and closed his eyes.  
  
That's right, thought Tomoyo. Eriol's by my side.  
  
They both drifted to sleep.  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: 


	17. Chapter 17, The End

(A/N: Chapter 17, LAST CHAPTER! Short, but I hope you'll like it.)  
  
Eriol walked down the streets. Tomoyo had just set off to her ballerina class. She was scared, really, and Eriol wanted to accompany her to the class.  
  
But Tomoyo decided to go there herself and solve her problem on her own. Eriol smiled. How he loved Tomoyo when she's strong.  
  
He walked down the streets and passed by a jewelry shop. He stopped and spotted a crystal heart-shaped pendant. He imagined Tomoyo wearing it. She'll look gorgeous.  
  
That's right. He had not given her any present since his miraculous incident. That's right, he's going to give a necklace with the pendant to Tomoyo. He'll help her wear it and kiss her on her cheek. Then, he'll say he love her.  
  
Yes, he's going to do all these.  
  
Tomoyo bucked up all her courage as she stood outside her dance classroom. She put her hand on the door handle. Then, with all the courage she'd with her, she opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Tomoyo blinked a few times, blankly, as papers and balloons floated everywhere in the room. Did she enter the wrong room? She looked around. No, those were her ballerina mates. So why did...?  
  
"Surprised?" Asked Meilin as she sneaked out behind Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head furiously as she felt her face lit up. Meilin grinned. "We don't mistreat students. We surprise them." Then, Meilin turned around at the other ballerinas in the room. "Ready, girls?" She asked in a loud voice as heads nodded. "One, Two, Three!"  
  
"Welcome to Studio 1!" They all cheered loudly. Everyone started crowding around Tomoyo and shook her hands. The teacher, Mrs Garrison, was laughing her head off.  
  
"Miss Daidouji, I hoped you didn't get a scare yesterday! I'll call you Tomoyo. Anyway, Tomoyo, sorry for 'mistreating' you. It was all Meilin's idea." Said Mrs Garrison as she winked at Tomoyo and Meilin stuck out her tongue. "And don't worry, you were DEFINITELY great yesterday." Said Mrs Garrison in a cheerful tone as everyone around agreed.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Tomoyo cried.  
  
"What... What happened?" Asked one blonde-haired girl. "Did we make you unhappy?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"No." Tomoyo replied as she wiped off her tears. "I felt overjoyed."  
  
Mrs Garrison, Meilin and the blonde-haired girl and the other ballerinas looked at each other.  
  
Then, they all laughed.  
  
This isn't going to be bad. Her road towards fame for 'Life of Dance' isn't far anymore.  
  
While everyone was happily laughing away, Tomoyo's mobile rang. She walked away from the celebrating crowd and received the call. She looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Tomoyo in English with a Japanese accent.  
  
This is ABC Hospital. Is this Miss Daidouji Tomoyo? The speaker on the other side of the phone asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Tomoyo replied. He heart was pumping madly, as though she knew something bad was happening, because her eyelids were twitching.  
  
Are you a relative to Mr Hiiragizawa Eriol? We found your contact number in his handphone.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Tomoyo replied. Meilin spotted Tomoyo alone and walked towards her.  
  
Great. Mr Hiiragizawa had met up with an accident.   
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked in surprised. Meilin rushed up to her and was surprised to see tears forming at the brimmed of Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Daidouji san?" Asked Meilin as she bent down and look up at Tomoyo's face.  
  
Can you please come down and...  
  
Tomoyo wasn't listening anymore. She put down her phone and stared at the air blankly.  
  
Eriol?  
  
She turned around, grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.  
  
"Daidouji san!"  
  
Tomoyo ran and ran. This can't be happening. Why is Eriol caught up with an accident again? Why? WHY?  
  
Tears dripped down her cheeks. She ran and ran. Then, she hailed a cab and rushed in. She forced herself to speak out the location of the hospital to the driver.  
  
She continued crying. She's losing him again. Didn't he promise her not to leave her again? Why, why is this happening to her?  
  
Soon, the cab reached the hospital and Tomoyo got off it in her fastest speed and dashed into the hospital. She looked frantically around and rushed towards the information counter until she heard his voice.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo froze for a moment, then she turned around. It was Eriol. He was right there, all right.  
  
Is she seeing his ghost or something?  
  
Tomoyo didn't cared about it. She ran towards Eriol as he smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry! I had a car accident and fainted. Guess I twisted my ankle and somehow, my wallet was missing. I'm useless, aren't I?" Asked Eriol as Tomoyo kept quiet. "Tomoyo?" Eriol called.  
  
Then, out of a sudden, Tomoyo hugged Eriol tightly as tears poured out of her eyes.  
  
"Chill down girl!" Cried Eriol as he felt his face hot as everyone around them looked at them. "Everyone's looking."  
  
Tomoyo continued hugging onto Eriol. Tighter than ever.  
  
"I thought I was losing you again." Cried Tomoyo, as Eriol looked surprised. "I thought you were about to leave me again! I can't afford to lose you, Eriol. I..."  
  
Everyone around them stared at the couple as Eriol stopped Tomoyo with a kiss then went into her throat. Tomoyo was shocked, but cooperated with him and started playing with their tongues. He held her tightly in his arms.  
  
They stopped and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Please, don't scare me anymore." Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
Eriol nodded his head, and reached his lips onto hers.  
  
They no longer cared who was around them. All they wished was to be with each other forever.  
  
The world was vast, but they found true love. Someday, they will both find the way to fame – the way to make 'Life of Dance' known worldwide – together.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the streets together. They were smiling at each other. The street was empty, only the two of them was there.  
  
Eriol suddenly stopped walking and took out a box. Tomoyo stopped walking as well. He held the box in his hands and took Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"Though I had lost my wallet, but I still have this with me." He said, and gave it to Tomoyo. "Open it."  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head and obeyed. She moaned in happiness.  
  
"I'll help you wear it on." Eriol offered. He took the necklace and helped Tomoyo to wear it on.  
  
"It's... Beautiful." Said Tomoyo as she stared at the heart-shaped pendant on her chest.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, though." Tomoyo blushed and smiled. Eriol smiled back and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo." Said Eriol. Tomoyo was surprised a little, but she smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They kissed. A long, passionate kiss. Flashes of images appeared in Eriol's mind.  
  
He ran and accidentally bumped onto Tomoyo and they both fell back onto the floor.  
  
"Itai...! Sir, where are your eyes?! Can't you see where you are walking to?!" She cried.  
  
"The dance I was practicing just now is ' Life of Dance '." She said as she paused for a few seconds. "The dance was created by my mum, Daidouji Sonomi." She said as she sniffed.  
  
"Why can't I even dance in front of everyone?! How am I suppose to keep my promise like this?! Doshite?! Doshite?!" Cried Tomoyo as she hugs Eriol. Eriol sat here, shocked by Tomoyo's action and blushed bright red. All he knew he could do is give her back a hug and calm her down.  
  
"Hiiragizawa..." Said Tomoyo as she looks up at the sky. "Hey look! A shooting star!" Exclaimed Tomoyo as she points at the star. "Hurry up, make a wish!" Said Tomoyo as the both of them closed their eyes to make a wish.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Asked Eriol curiously.  
  
"Nah! I won't tell you! It's a secret." Said Tomoyo. "And what's yours?"  
  
"Nah! It's a secret!" Said Eriol as Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"Being with someone you love, is happy, right?" She asked.  
  
"Perfect, Tomoyo!" Said Eriol as he gave her a thump up.  
  
"Arigatou, Eriol!" She thanked.  
  
"When on earth did you called each others' name?" Asked Kaho.  
  
The two friends looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Unknowingly!"  
  
They danced happily, with smiles on their face. They then realized that they were looking at each other eye to eye when they stopped. Yet, they didn't move.  
  
Their face went closer and closer until Tomoyo realized what they were doing and snapped away.  
  
He smiled and looked at Tomoyo. She's really cheerful, unlike the Tomoyo she had seen in school.  
  
He really wants to hold her hand forever.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm with you." He confronted.  
  
Eriol tripped over.  
  
He landed onto Tomoyo.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
"I..." Tomoyo stammered shyly. "I... I love you!"  
  
Eriol froze. He could not believe his ears. "What did you say?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him. "I SAID I LOVE YOU DUMMY!" She screamed, blushing furiously. "It's true." She added in a softer but clear tone.  
  
They stopped kissing and hold their hands tightly.  
  
He squeezed her hand tight while walking in the streets. He had just got out of the hospital, and he had just felt how important life was. How it felt to be loved, and how it felt to love somebody.  
  
"It hurts, you know?" Cried the soft voice beside him.  
  
"Gomen," Eriol apologized to Tomoyo, but still wouldn't let off his grip. "But I don't want to let you go."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry," Said Tomoyo happily as Eriol looked at her. "I'll never leave you, never."  
  
They both prayed in their hearts that they would be able to live together, to complete their dance together, and together, they would complete their-  
  
Life of Dance.  
  
OWARI   
  
(A/N: THE END. I've finally ended this story! Yeah! Catch up my story, coming out REAL SOON, Shiawase no Kisetsu and Every Thousand Years, both featuring SS and ET! That's it! Ciao!) 


End file.
